Till Death Do Us Part?
by AngelSigma
Summary: A foreign vampire takes an interest in Yuki and turns him. Will Yuki be able to control his new hunger or will Shuichi be his next victim? Can their love survive undeath? Please R&R!
1. Fangs

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation or any of it's characters. tear

AN: Welcome to my first ever Gravi fic! This story is based on an RP I played with the totally awsome Tracy. Thanks so much for being my muse. This story is unedited and I am sooo sorry for that. My grammer sucks and I'm commaphobic. If anyone's interested in helping me out please let me know.

* * *

Till Death Do Us Part?

Ch 1 Fangs

A clearly agitated young man paced the confines of a sparsely furnished living room, his hands periodically coming up to rake through bubble gum pink hair. Shuichi Shindou had matured physically over the last few years, losing some of his childlike appearance having become toned from the rigors of performing. At 21 years old he was still short, with an overabundance of energy and an innocence that he had not lost, despite the harsh lessons learned.

Tonight that energy was being channeled into worrying. Something was wrong, Shuichi was sure of it. Yuki had been acting strange for the past couple days, disappearing at night and not returning until the next day, looking pale. When Shuichi had asked where the novelist kept disappearing to, the older man simply grunted and told him to shut up.

This had been the third night that Yuki left as the sunset. They had argued and the novelist had left saying he needed to take a walk. The blonde writer seemed really annoyed when he left and Shuichi was sure that it was his fault. What if Yuki's gotten sick of me and is just waiting for the right moment to kick me out, again. Nah, that can't be it. What if he's been Yuki-napped and they're doing awful things to him!

Shuichi couldn't stand the thought of his beloved in the cruel hands of an unknown assailant. That's it Yuki's been gone too long! Something has definitely happened and I have to rescue him. Mind made up, the pink haired vocalist marched for the door.

The energetic youth reached for the door just as Yuki stumbled through it, after fighting with the damn lock. Everything was hazy, a blur, and it was all the novelist could do just to make it to the couch before he collapsed onto it, curling up into a tight ball as more pain seized him.

Such incredible agony that left Yuki moaning and unaware of his lover's presence as he writhed in agony and fought to remember what in the hell it was that he had been doing. Why did he hurt so much?

Shuichi found himself flattened against the wall, knocked silly from the impact. When the young man finally recovered his wits, he ran to where his lover lay on the couch.

"Yuki! Where have you been! I've been worried sick. I thought something terrible had happened to you!" Shuichi continued to rant for a good minute, before realizing that something was wrong with his lover. "Y-yuki? What's wrong? Answer me! Yuuukiiiii!" he cried, desperately shaking the blonde novelist.

"Nnnnngh..." came the moaned response as Yuki jerked away from Shuichi's touch. He heard the voice, but it was garbled, distant sounding, barely penetrating the fog that clouded his mind and he did not recognize it at first.

No, Yuki thought, it was whomever it was who had jumped him earlier coming back finish him off, and simply reacted, kicking and lashing out with fists to push them away.

One second Shuichi was leaning over his lover, the next the young performer was flat on his back with blood running from his nose where Yuki's fist had hit him.

"Oouuch! Yuki, you're so mean!" Climbing painfully to his feet, Shuichi tried to stop the flow of blood. "I was just worried! You didn't have to hit me."

Shuichi approached his lover with more caution this time, there was definitely something wrong with the novelist. Carefully, the young man reached out and started gently brushing hair from his lovers face. "Yuki, what's wrong? You're scaring me. Yuki?"

Yuki blinked, trying to clear his vision, but it didn't help. All he could see was a blur of pink, red and purple. All the older man could feel was pain, excruciating pain that made the novelist whimper and whine and moan as he struggled to gather his wits about him.

Yuki needed to get away from here, he needed... blood shot golden eyes suddenly came into sharp focus as they zeroed in on the pulsing vein in Shuichi's neck. The blonde ceased struggling as it mesmerized him became all he could sense. Unconsciously Yuki licked his lips and sat up, leaning in closer to the younger man to nuzzle his nose against Shuichi's throat.

"Ah, Yuki? Are you feeling better?" Shuichi shuddered with pleasure as his lover's warm breath blew across his skin. Bringing his arms up, he draped them over the novelist shoulders, snuggling closer. "I'm glad you're all right. I was so worried."

Inhaling the strange new scent that called out to the very center of being, Yuki wasn't listening to Shuichi. Everything narrowed down to the purplish blue vein pulsating beneath his tongue as he licked at soft skin.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Yuki suddenly knew that all he had to do was bite down and the pain in his gut would vanish. So, grabbing Shuichi's arms, Yuki shoved him backward onto the couch and pinned the young man beneath him as he did what his instincts demanded he do.

Purple eyes widened as Shuichi found himself pinned to the couch. More than willing to accommodate his lover the singer wrapped his legs around the novelist, with a soft moan of encouragement.

One hand burying itself into pink hair, Yuki yanked Shuichi's head back as he laid flat out over top of him, trapping the smaller man beneath him, effectively stopping any struggling Shuichi might try.

Then, nuzzling his way up from the collarbone to midway towards the youth's ear, Yuki growled and sank newly grown fangs awkwardly into Shuichi's flesh, tasting him like the novelist never had before.

"Mmmm, AhOwie! Yuki that hurts!" Shuichi moan of pleasure turned to a shriek as sharp pain lanced through his neck. The singer's entire body bucked trying to dislodge the novelist. Finding himself trapped Shuichi began to whimper tears running down his cheeks.

With Shuichi's shrill cry reverberating through his head, Yuki moaned pitifully and shrank back away from the pink-haired boy, clasping his hands over his ears. The man knew he should know that voice... but Yuki just couldn't think through the pounding in his head and the... hunger?... burning in his gut. "Make it stop..." the writer groaned, doubling over, unaware of the blood dripping from his lips.

Partially freed Shuichi brought a hand up to the twin punctures in his neck, tears continuing to streak his cheeks. Yuki was often rough, but had never drawn blood before. Shuichi was very scared now, this wasn't his Yuki. "Let me go, Yuki. You...You're scaring me."

"...hurts... "Yuki mumbled, unable to move, half lying over Shuichi still. The man closed his eyes to block out the terrified look on his lover's face. He was slowly remembering the evening's events in disjointed flashes that came and went leaving the writer confused. "...Shu... ichi?"

"Yuki, what's happening? Y..You bit me." Shuichi whined and sniffled. He didn't know what to think of this Yuki. The young man knew how to deal with angry Yuki and the more unpredictable loving Yuki. What was wrong with his novelist?

"..hurtssssss..." Yuki hissed around a spasm of pain as he clutched himself about the middle tightly. "I was... walking, then... dunno..."

Yuki's hurt! I have to help Yuki. Panic threatened to overwhelm the young singer; he wasn't good in crisis situations. K or Yuki or even Hiro always took care of him when things went wrong. But Yuki was hurt and the others weren't here, it was up Shuichi to take care of his lover.

Confidence restored, the energetic young man sat up and tried to calm the upset novelist. "It's okay, Yuki. Lie down and tell me what hurts. You can tell me what happened when you're feeling better."

"I don't... remember... just pain..." Yuki frowned; frustrated that he couldn't recall anything before stumbling back into this room clearly. He did know that the boy sitting before him was his lover, but other than that, nothing maid any sense to him.

"It hurts..." Yuki paused, not even knowing how to explain the pain. Like he would die if didn't eat, but eat what? Golden eyes flickered back to the puncture wounds on Shuichi's neck. The novelist's hand went to his own neck in response and... "Is there..." he asked, unable to finish the sentence and not entirely certain he even wanted to know.

Yuki wasn't making any sense, but the gesture to the taller man's neck was pretty clear. Coming to his knees, Shuichi leaned into the blonde gently removing his hand and revealing a pair of puncture marks. Swallowing hard, Shuichi looked into amber eyes.

"Something bit you. Stay here, I'll get something to clean and bandage the wound," the singer said and began to crawl from the bed.

"NO!" Yuki cried out, eyes wide as he grasped Shuichi's arm causing the youth to freeze and look remarkably like a deer caught in the lights of a truck. . The writer's gaze then darted towards the door. "Is it locked?"

Yuki couldn't remember if he had locked it behind him. The novelist didn't know what caused the sudden panic, but he sure as hell didn't want whatever he'd encountered out there in here.

"We've got to leave... no we can't... it's... they... whatever... fuck!" Yuki once more curled into a tight ball as pain seized his gut.

Shuichi tried to make sense of his lover's words, but it was all so confused. The only things clear were that Yuki was scared and in pain. Shaking off the paralysis, he moved close to the novelist once more, determined to find out what happened.

"Yuki, please try to calm down. I don't understand what's happening and I don't know what do. Please Yuki I need you! What happened? What should I do?"

Closing his eyes tightly and covering his ears, Yuki tried to block out the nearly overwhelming loud beat of Shuichi's heart, the flow of the blood in the young man's veins. The novelist couldn't though. He could smell it, Shuichi's blood, could smell the fear in him. Fear of him, of Yuki.

Stumbling off the couch with a speed that surprised him, Yuki backed up into a corner and slid down the wall to huddle into a miserable lump. He had realized with sudden intuitive horror what it was he needed to do. Only Yuki couldn't do that to Shuichi. The man didn't know how to do it and he would surely kill his lover if tried.

Shuichi had stepped back as Yuki sprang from the couch, surprise making the younger man clumsy and he tripped. Arms flailing the young vocalist tried to catch himself, succeeding only in straining the wounds on his neck.

Fresh blood tickled as it ran down Shuichi's throat. Shock and pain combined to destroy the young man's hard won calm. Bawling he threw himself at Yuki, wanting the older man to hold him and tell him everything was all right. Clinging desperately to his lover, Shuichi was oblivious to everything else.

"Shuichi..." Yuki groaned voice rough and cracking with emotion. His entire body shook from the strain of holding whatever was in him in check. Slowly the writer was losing ground, the urge to bite Shuichi growing stronger with the boy's closeness.

Yuki grasped Shuichi by the arms with the intention of shoving him away, but instead his grip tightened, bruising delicate arms as his vision clouded over and the hunger gained the upper hand. One hand grasped the back of Shuichi's head as he surged upward, fangs sinking into the bleeding puncture wounds. All Yuki knew or cared about was that when he tasted his lover's blood the pain eased.

Fresh pain assaulted Shuichi's senses, only then did he realize his mistake. The young man tried to pull away from his lover, but found the older man's grip was like iron.

The pink haired singer whimpered in fear and struggled until the pain from his neck eased into pleasure. Hands that had been pushing at Yuki suddenly gripped the other man's clothes, as the youth moaned. Shuichi pressed his body to Yuki's, melting into the embrace.

As if from a distance, Yuki sensed the shift in Shuichi's emotions. Already heady from the inflow of blood, Yuki's grip loosened from merely a means to keep Shuichi from escaping into that of a true lover's embrace. Finger's threaded into pink hair lovingly instead of pulling on it. Yuki ran his other hand down Shuichi's back, cupping a buttock as he ground their hips together, the hunger and pain forgotten in the flow of passion.

Pleasure shuddered through the singer's body. This was his Yuki, holding and touching him in just the right way to make the young man moan. Pain and fear were lost under a wave of lust, "Aaah, Yuukii. Kiss me, please."

Sated enough for the time being, Yuki drew back and lapped up the blood that dripped down Shuichi's shoulder before the romance novelist kissed him, hard, insistent, with a clashing of teeth that left a small gash in Shuichi's lip. Pulling back, Shuichi's purple eyes became huge as he stared at his lover's mouth.

"Y-Y-Yuki, Y-You have f-fangs!"

* * *

AN: Thank you for taking the time to read and please take just a moment longer to review. I'll love you always if you do. I've got this written up to Ch 3 but I want a couple reviews before I post the next chapter. Please review even if it's just to tell me it sucks. Oh, and how's the length? To short? To long? Let me know.


	2. Promises

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation. I'm just playing with the characters for my own pleasure.

AN: As promised, after recieving three reviews, here is chapter 2. A great big thanks to everyone that reviewed. Your words feed my muse and encourage me to keep writing.

* * *

Till Death Do Us Part?

Ch 2 Promises

"Y-Y-Yuki, Y-You have f-fangs!" Now that Shuichi's head was clearing his neck had began to hurt again. Shock and fear left him unable to move, his eyes locked on the blonde man's mouth and the elongated teeth that pressed against his lip.

"What?" Yuki blinked, his reverie broken by the abrupt change in Shuichi's emotions again. "What are you..." but he felt them, felt the fangs scraping over his lip as he spoke. The novelist's eyes went as wide as his lover's as he brought a hand up to feel them. "I don't..." but Yuki did remember now."Holy fuck," he muttered. "This is just a bad dream. I'm going to wake up any moment now." Because they all knew that vampires did not exist.

"Umm, if it's a dream why does my neck hurt? I thought you couldn't feel pain in a dream." Of course this was completely beside the point. Shuichi's mind was refusing to acknowledge the fact that his beloved Yuki had vampire fangs and had bit his neck. "Yuki, what happened before you came back?"

Yuki's eyes went glassy with a distant look as he pieced together the memories of the evening's events. "I went to the park because, well, you know why. I wasn't going to stay long because I wasn't that mad, but..."

Yuki shuddered, remembering the cold arms grabbing him from behind. So, in a slow and detached manner, the novelist explained as best his could what had gone down during his walk. The fear, the pain as something sharp pierced his neck. Yuki chuckled nervously and shoved the thoughts away. "Maybe we should have allowed K to tag along after all..."

As Yuki talked Shuichi's hand strayed up to his own neck. The singer was a bit more superstitious than his lover and the whole thing sounded an awful lot like the vampire stories Shuichi liked to read. He gave a shaky, half hearted laugh at Yuki's mention of K. The pink haired man's mind was swirling with the growing certainty that his lover had been attacked by a vampire and had become one himself.

Shuichi jumped to his feet, prepared to rush out the door and find the beast that did this to his Yuki. Unfortunately, the movement was too fast for his depleted blood. Darkness swallowed his vision as Shuichi collapsed unconscious.

"Shuichi!" Yuki yelled, rushing to his lover's side. The blonde man knelt on the floor and gathered the pink haired boy into his arms. "Shuichi?" he asked, giving the smaller man a light shake, afraid he had done irrevocable harm to him. "Come on, wake up."

A quick check of the youth's pulse assured Yuki that he was still alive and the blonde sighed in relief, if it were only short lived. Because the novelist had, in his confusion and fear attacked the only person in the entire world that he truly cared for. Loved. Yuki sighed with a heavy heart and leaned forward to rest his forehead against Shuichi's. His lover felt so warm to the touch. "I'm sorry."

"Mmm, Yuki," Shuichi mumbled, a gentle smile spreading his lips. Purple eyes fluttered open meeting gold. "I had the weirdest dream. You became a vampire and bit me. Strange, huh?"

"Yes, very strange," Yuki whispered, gathering Shuichi close to hug him tight, choosing for once to humor his lover. All too soon the youth would realize it hadn't been a dream and probably detest him for doing what he did to the younger man. "I want to go home."

Shuichi enjoyed the hug for a moment before his brain kicked into gear. Yuki was being nice, that meant something was wrong. Still, when the novelist was being nice Shuichi liked to make it last as long as possible.

"Okay, if you want we'll go home," the vocalist said giving his lover a squeeze that caused the muscles in his neck to hurt. "Ouch, I'm sore. Must have slept funny." Shuichi started to reach up to rub the sore muscles.

"Shuichi... the pains coming back," Yuki said, gritting his teeth in preparation for it, feeling a fang cut into his lip again. The writer sighed and closed his eyes, not relishing what he was about to say, but he couldn't indulge Shuichi any longer, not when the blonde wasn't certain he wouldn't attack the smaller man again at any moment. "You weren't dreaming. I... have something I need to do. You should stay here and rest."

Shuichi didn't really hear Yuki at first, distracted by the tacky substance on his neck. Feels like blood, he thought looking at his hand. "It is blood! Wait, I wasn't dreaming? It was real? Yuki, you can't leave me here. Where are you going? I want to help!" The pink-haired young man threw his arms back around Yuki, "I'm not letting go until you say I can come with you!"

Closing his eyes, Yuki counted to ten before he opened them again to look down at Shuichi. "If you don't let me go, I don't think I'll be able to stop the next time the pain becomes bad."

The novelist paused, very grateful for the offer of help, but he knew there would be nothing that Shuichi could do except get in the way and be annoying. Or run screaming in the other direction if the boy stubbed a toe. He ran his fingers through bright hair. "As much of brat as you are, I don't want to see you get hurt. I don't know what's out there or what will happen. If I even find what I'm looking for. I didn't get a good look at him."

"Fine," Shuichi pouted, letting go of his lover and backing away. "What if you don't come back? Yuki, I can't live without you. I'll stay out of your way, promise! Just don't leave me!"

"What if I'm the one who ends up harming you? Have you thought of that?" Yuki didn't really wait for an answer since he already knew, most of the time the singer didn't think of much past him. "No? I rather thought you hadn't. I can just see it now. 'Uh, sorry, Seguchi-san... I kinda killed your best star.' Do you think that would be a fun conversation to have?"

Shuichi smiled at his lover, "Silly Yuki, you would never hurt me."

"No?" Yuki asked, reaching out to brush his fingers over the puncture wounds on Shuichi's neck. Unconsciously he licked his lips at the sight of the dried blood. "How can you be so certain of that when I'm not?"

Shuichi leaned forward and placed a kiss gently on Yuki's lips. "I love you and I trust you. Please let me come with you." Shuichi turned pleading purple eyes on his lover in his best 'I'm so cute you can't deny me' look.

Yuki groaned. He hated it when Shuichi did that to him. It wasn't fair. To be done in by a pair of beautiful begging eyes. "Fine," he ground out, getting to his feet so he could look around the room for his trench coat. "You stay behind me and you keep that big mouth of yours shut."

"Yay!" Shuichi bounced to his feet, glad to have won. He swayed a little, dizzy for a second, before recovering. He shot a quick glance at Yuki hoping he had missed the momentary weakness.

Still grumbling, more to hide the fact that the pain was steadily, if slowly, increasing, Yuki pulled his coat on and flipped the collar up. The novelist had walked out without it on earlier and he had been cold, but this time he only wore it to hide the marks on his neck. At least he could still think clearly, for the moment anyway. "One peep put of you and I'm tying you to a tree."

"Yes sir, Yuki, sir," Shuichi giggled, grabbing his jacket and following Yuki. He had decided to do whatever it took to make his lover better.

With a last thought that he would likely regret this, Yuki pocketed his keys, and then opened the door for Shuichi. He glanced up into the moonlit sky. "What if... we can't find this person this... Thing? What then? Could you still love a monster?"

"I've told you before, Yuki is Yuki and I love you. Nothing will ever change that," Shuichi said, embracing the novelist from behind. He actually thought the whole vampire thing was kinda cool. He'd always thought of Yuki as angelic, especially when the novelist slept. Now he was Shuichi's dark angel.

"Don't make promises you may not be able to keep," Yuki said softly, reaching behind him to pat Shuichi on the head. Though, God help him, he wanted that to be true.

Yes, the singer generally got on Yuki's nerves, but he did love him and as Shuichi himself had said, he would also not be able to live without the pink whirlwind menace. He had tried to in the past and failed, miserably. So Yuki needed to say something before they left. "No matter what happens, to me, to us, I love you Shindou Shuichi."

"Yuuukiiii! Yuki loves me! Yuki, Yuki, Yuki, Yuki!" If Shuichi had a tail it would be wagging with happiness. The novelist so rarely said those three simple words. The singer's heart soared in the ecstasy those words caused.

"Shhhhhhh…" Yuki reminded him, twisting a bit to hold a finger up to his lips to silence the over enthusiastic boy. "I will duct tape your mouth shut." He would too, had done it in the past. Only on those occasions when he had been rushing to meet a deadline and the brat would not leave him alone.

"I love you, Yuki," the singer whispered, grinning hugely. Trying not to bounce with joy Shuichi turned adoring eyes on his lover, ready to follow him anywhere.

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading! How was it? If it was awfull please tell me. I'm looking to reach ten reviews before I post the next chapter. So read and review! 


	3. Requiem

Disclaimer: Just so you all know, I still don't own Gravitation.

AN: Thank you everyone that's reviewed. You've all made me so very happy. As promised after recieving my 5th review here is chapter 3. Read, enjoy, and review!

* * *

Till Death Do Us Part?  
Ch 3 Requiem

Grasping Shuichi's hand in his own, Yuki smiled down at his lover, and then pulled him out of the apartment, shutting the door behind them. Just having Shuichi along calmed him somewhat, but it did not dispel the fear entirely. He was worried, more so than he had ever been in his life. He had killed before, but he did not want to be responsible for killing Shuichi if he couldn't figure out what was going on with him. He wouldn't be able to live with that.

Following Yuki, Shuichi's mind turned to the situation at hand. He was worried about what would happen if Yuki stayed a vampire. Would he try to turn Shuichi into a vampire? Vampires lived forever if Yuki and Shuichi were both vampires their love would last an eternity. That thought caused another huge grin.

"What?" Yuki asked, more out of habit than anything as he nervously scanned the area all about them as they walked. A grin like that from Shuichi always meant trouble, especially for him. "No... don't answer that," he added quickly, lifting his other hand to cover the singer's mouth. He really couldn't afford the distraction right then.

"Nmphnn," was Shuichi's response, muffled by the novelist's hand. He'd meant to say, nothing, but settled for being silent since he had no choice. So much for a nice Yuki, Shuichi sighed.

The further they ventured away from the apartment, the more nervous Yuki became. Every shadow seemed threatening, every person menacing, as they walked all the way to the park where the two lovers first met.

He had just begun wondering if maybe it had all been a dream and he was hallucinating, when the blond spotted strange movement out of their corner of his eye.

They were being followed. But that's not what startled him because he had been expecting, and dreading, that. No, what surprised him was the difference. The shadowy figure stood out in sharp contrast against the few people they had encountered in that it was bluish black. It looked cold. All the others had felt warm, had looked warm.

Yuki pulled Shuichi close, wrapping his arm about him protectively, and leaned in to whisper in his ear, "I think... he's found us."

Shuichi stiffened in Yuki's arms, eyes scanning the dark looking for the threat. Fear caused his heart to race, he couldn't see anything out of the ordinary but Yuki seemed certain that danger was near. "I don't see anything," he whispered back voice shaky.

"He's there. Watching us," Yuki said, prodding Shuichi along to keep walking.

Just up ahead there was a lamp post with a few benches spread about it. Maybe if they were surrounded by the few couples out on such a beautiful night, they would be in less danger. He doubted it, but it didn't hurt to try.

Shuichi moved forward, eyes wide and still frantically searching. How could he help Yuki if he couldn't even see the danger? Tears began to form and the singer swallowed hard, trying to clear the lump in his throat. He was feeling so incredibly helpless. "Yuki, I…I'm scared."

"I know, I can feel it," Yuki replied, placing his hand in the middle of Shuichi's back, rubbing it in soothing circles. "This is why I wanted you to stay at the apartment. Maybe next time you'll actually listen to me?"

Frantically shaking his head, Shindou squashed his fear. "N…No, I'll be fine. I can handle it. I can help." His voice got stronger with each declaration until his eyes shown with determination. He wouldn't leave Yuki to face this alone. Shuichi would be strong for Yuki's sake.

"Shu… he took me by surprise," Yuki pointed out, glancing up to see eerie eyes staring at him from beside a tree behind a nearby bench.

When had he gotten so close? Yuki wondered silently as came to a complete stop. He couldn't tear his gaze away. In fact, he seemed to be drawn to him and, without realizing it, took a step in his direction.

"Yuki? Yuki, where are you going?" Shuichi grabbed his lover's arm. When he didn't get a response the singer began shaking the novelist. "Yuki, answer me! What's wrong?"

"Isn't he beautiful, Shuichi?" Yuki glanced down at the singer, eyes glazed over as if mesmerized. "Just like you. Look, he wants to meet you." Lifting his hand, Yuki pointed towards the stranger he could clearly see among the shadows.

Shuichi's pulse quickened, but he refused to give in to the panic. Yuki is acting weird again; it's up to me to protect him. Purple eyes searched the darkness where Yuki was pointing. Shuichi could just make out the shadowy figure of someone standing there.

Placing his body between his lover and the threat Shuichi called out. "Are you the one that hurt my Yuki? If so, show yourself. Tell me how to make Yuki better. I won't let you keep hurting him."

"Yuki... so that's his name," came the deep, smooth answer, his Japanese thickly accented. "What a lovely exotic name. Suits him perfectly, don't you think?"

Stepping closer, the man in the shadows slowly looked Shuichi over, wrinkling his nose in distaste. "If I had known was with the likes of you, I wouldn't have let him get away." He laughed, not at all warmly. "The only way to make him better, little boy, would be to kill me. Which you cannot do, so just run along home to your mama with your tail between your legs and leave this delightful specimen to me."

"Never! Yuki is mine! You cannot have him. I'll never let you lay a single finger on a single strand of my beloved's gorgeous gold hair!" Shuichi paused just long enough to draw a breath. "Now tell me what you did to him! Why does he hurt? How do I stop the pain? Tell me what I have to do to take care of Yuki!"

"Obnoxious aren't we?" the man asked, circling about the two predatorily. "I could easily snap your neck like a twig."

He snapped his fingers loudly, startling Yuki somewhat out of his daze, and smiled at the blond, leaning in to brush away the collar of the trench coat to lick at the marks he had made. Yuki moaned and shivered, tilting his head back in open invitation.

"See how he wants me?" he asked, flicking Shuichi's nose with one long nailed finger. "The pain can only be stopped by feeding. Watch and learn, though I doubt you'll be able to comprehend."

Shuichi watched wide eyed as Yuki responded to the stranger. Tears stung his eyes at the look in Yuki's amber eyes. That was the same look he had when he was about to make love to Shuichi. "Yuki?" he whispered. His lover didn't seem to be aware that Shuichi was even there.

Trailing his nail over his wrist, the man slit a decent sized gashed into it and brought the bleeding appendage up to Yuki's lip. "Drink my childe." Which Yuki did.

As the vampire slit his own wrist the singer winced. When Yuki began to drink from the wound a small whimper escaped his throat. He didn't know what to think. The stories made vampires sound cool, but this stranger was cruel.

"Going to cry?" the stranger asked, his concern nothing but a mockery of the hurt he could see in the boy's eyes. He enjoyed feeding off his misery almost as much as he relished the blood of his victims. "Shall you be lover-boy's first meal?" Reaching out with his other hand he grasped a handful of pink hand and yanked Shuichi's head back causing the boy to whimper. "Oh... What a surprise. He's already tasted you. Well then, this will certainly be entertaining getting him to finish you off."

"Yuki won't hurt me. Nothing you do or say to him will ever make him hurt me. Tell him Yuki." Purple eyes sought gold, pleading.

"Are you willing to bet your life on that, boy?" the stranger snarled at Shuichi.

He was not used to this sort of treatment. No one dared to challenge him, ever. He would put the insolent twerp in his place. So, withdrawing his wrist from Yuki, eliciting a whimper of loss from the blond, he glared at Shuichi as he mentally commanded his Childe to feed.

With no other choice to obey the voice echoing through his mind, Yuki turned to look at Shuichi. He could feel the vampire's blood coursing through his veins euphoric like, burning, heightening all his senses to an almost unbearable level. The Hunger drove him forward. "Come," he commanded his lover, holding out a hand for the other to take.

"I trust you Yuki," Shuichi said and without hesitation he took his lover's hand and moved close. Looking up into piercing gold eyes, the strange vampire was completely forgotten. The only thing that mattered was Yuki and being near him. Whatever his lover wanted or needed Shuichi would gladly give him, including his life. If he couldn't free Yuki from the vampire then it would be better to die now in his arms than live without him.

Running the fingers of his free hand through golden hair, Shuichi smiled at the man he loved. "I love you Yuki Eiri," he said coming to his toes and kissing those soft lips. Settling back, he looked to the novelist expectantly.

Staring down into such trusting, loving innocent eyes, Yuki hesitated. Deep within himself, buried beneath the beast that raged and wailed and demanded that he bite Shuichi now, lay the memories of his life with the singer. They swirled around the edges of the Hunger, reminding him that while things weren't always easy, life without his lover would be full of despair and emptiness. He did not want that. He could not, would not, feed on his lover. "I will not hurt you," he whispered, brushing a thumb over one tearstained cheek.

Shuichi glared at the enraged vampire. "There you see? Yuki loves me and won't hurt me! You can threaten all you want it won't change the truth." A triumphant smile appeared on his lips. As long as he and Yuki were together they would be all right. They could protect each other.

Beside them, the vampire snarled, his features twisting into something more monster like in his rage at being defied. "You will feed or you will die!"

"I would rather die," Yuki told the vampire, struggling against the voice inside his mind commanding him kill his lover. He moved in front of Shuichi, blocking him from the vampire. He knew they probably wouldn't stand a chance against him if he decided to attack, but he would do whatever he could in his power to protect the singer.

"Fine then, we'll see how long you survive without my guidance to see you through," the stranger spat at Yuki. "I am Requiem. Speak my name to the darkness and I will hear it. If you're lucky I may return to you're side and save you. "Swirling his cloak about himself, he disappeared into the shadows, leaving the fledgling vampire to fend for himself.

* * *

AN: There you have it. Hope you all like it. Chapter four is still in the works so it may take up to a week before I post it. Reviews feed my muse and make me write faster. Extra special thanks to everyone who set me on alerts or as a favorite. 


	4. Fight

AN: Wow we're on chapter 4 already. Are you all proud of me? I gave myself a week to get this chapter up and it's only been a few days. Well, without further ado please enjoy chapter 4.

* * *

Till Death Do Us Part?  
Ch 4 Fight

Wide eyed, Shuichi stared at the spot the vampire had disappeared from. It was only just occurring to him that it might not have been smart to taunt the creature.

"I…I'm sorry. You were right. I shouldn't have come. If I wasn't here he would have taught you how to survive." Shuichi remembered the desire in his lover's eyes as he had looked at the vampire. If he hadn't come, would Yuki have stayed with the vampire? Forgotten about his pink haired lover? "What do we do now?" he wailed, clinging to the blonde man.

"I don't know," Yuki replied, holding Shuichi close, scanning the area for any signs of the vampire.

He found none, but he did not relax either. Despite the other's words, he doubted that would be the last they saw of him. Yuki had gotten the barest glimpse into his thoughts and knew the vampire desired him as much as the blond desired Shuichi. That's why he had embraced Yuki in the first place, to be his companion.

Right now though, Yuki needed to focus his attention on Shuichi and calm him down. "Between the two of us... I'm sure we'll be able to research enough information on this matter. Maybe I could feed off you a little bit every night and hope it's enough to sustain me. I'll call my father. He's a monk so he might know something or someone that could help."

Shuichi sniffled and wiped tears from his cheeks, shivering as a cold breeze ruffled his hair. "Okay. I'm cold. Can we leave now?"

Now that the adrenaline was fading, the singer wasn't feeling well. Shuichi was dizzy and very tired. Would he always feel this bad after Yuki fed on him? Better not to think about it right now.

With a sigh, Yuki let Shuichi go long enough to shrug out of his coat. He draped it across the younger man's shoulders, and then slid an arm about him for support.

Yuki couldn't help but wonder why fate had dealt them such a cruel blow. They had been through some shitty situations before, but they had always managed, together. This time around, however... the writer had absolutely no idea how they would deal with something so beyond the realm of reality they knew.

Yuki shook his head to clear it of the depressing thoughts and nudged Shuichi. "Let's go."

Pulling the jacket closed, Shuichi snuggled into the taller man seeking warmth that Yuki could no longer offer.

He didn't say anything else, just walked quietly beside Yuki. No bouncing, no persistent begging for attention, just quiet. Shock, blood loss, and fatigue weighed heavily on Shuichi, suppressing his normally exuberant spirit.

Just when Yuki thought that things couldn't get any worse... they did. A quiet Shuichi made him nervous since it never boded well for either off them. He never knew what to say or what to do because eight of ten times, the blond wound up making things even worse.

He sighed and kicked at a rock angrily, cursing himself silently for getting irritated and leaving the apartment and... Yuki was so focused on the here and now that it hadn't occurred to him yet what the long term ramifications would be.

Shuichi sighed with relief when their apartment finally came into view. He was so tired.

As soon as Yuki unlocked their apartment, the exhausted singer dragged himself to their bedroom and collapsed on the bed, not bothering to remove shoes, coat or clothing. He wasn't quite asleep, but the need was dragging heavily on his consciousness.

After several long minutes of standing at the end of the bed, watching his lover, Yuki tossed the keys in the general direction of the dresser and crawled onto the mattress to curl up behind Shuichi. He draped one arm over the singer, intertwining their fingers together as he nuzzled his face against soft pink hair.

"I'm sorry Shuichi," he whispered, "For being so selfish, for hurting you again. I won't stop you if you want to go."

Shuichi smiled to himself that was such a Yuki thing to say. Rolling over so he could look into his lover's eyes, Shuichi stroked gentle fingers along the blonde's jaw.

"Yuki," he murmured that one word filled with his love. Pressing closer, the singer kissed the older man, running his tongue along his lover's bottom lip.

Catching himself about to bite down on Shuichi's tongue, Yuki groaned and pulled back, turning away. He sighed and threw an arm over his eyes. "I'm serious. I don't know how safe you are around me."

With a sigh Shuichi rolled onto his back, gazing at the dark ceiling. "We've been through some really hard times, you and I, but we've always gotten through, together. Things always seemed worse when you weren't around. Together, we'll work this out," his voice was quiet and very serious.

"Everything else pales in comparison to this," Yuki remarked, sitting up so he could slide off the bed. Getting to his feet, the blond headed for his study. "Right now you need to rest. Whatever we decide, you'll be of no use to me if you're keeling over from exhaustion and blood loss."

"Good night," Shuichi said sweetly, closing his eyes and promptly falling asleep. He was smiling, as he snored lightly, dreaming of Yuki.

Pausing in the doorway, Yuki looked over his shoulder at Shuichi. It never ceased to amaze him that his lover, no matter how bad things got, always managed to have a smile on his face. Not like the 'Yuki, you need to take a break smile' he got from Tohma all the time, but a genuine smile.

That, Yuki would never admit out loud, was where he drew his strength, from Shuichi's unending faith in him. From the singer's ability to persevere when things were tough. With a small smile of his own in response, Yuki entered the study and eyed the small windows. He needed to make the room light tight so he would have a safe place to stay during the day.

Mental, physical and emotional exhaustion dragged Shuichi into a deep, dreamless sleep. Not even K with his bombs, guns and loud American ways could have woken the oblivious singer. Slowly, as his body became rested, Shuichi started to dream, his mind trying to cope with the day's many shocks.

Shuichi twitched in his sleep, a small whimper echoed in the quiet room. In his dream the singer was surrounded by darkness, the only light was reflected from Yuki's gold hair. The novelist had his back to the younger boy, looking into the darkness.

Shuichi strained to see what had caught his lover's attention, just making out a shadowy figure. As Shuichi moved forward, the figure resolved into the foreign vampire that had attacked Yuki.

The vampire lifted a hand, beckoning to the novelist, who started to walk toward him.

"Yuki, wait!" he called, causing the older man to turn to him. Yuki smiled a cruel, condescending smile that showed fangs before taking the vampires hand and stepping close. The vampire embraced the tall blonde, bringing their lips together.

"NO!!" Shuichi screamed, thrashing, before sitting upright in the bed, panting and drenched in a cold sweat.

Hearing his lover cry out Yuki was back in the bedroom in a fraction of a second, sharp eyes scanned the room for intruders, but found none. There was only himself, Shuichi and the darkness in the room.

With a sigh of relief, the writer padded to the bed, taking a seat on the firm mattress. "Bad dream?" he asked, brushing damp hair out of Shuichi's eyes.

Throwing his arms around the blonde's neck, Shuichi clung on for dear life, only managing to nod in response to Yuki's question. His body still trembled from the fear and anguish the nightmare had caused. He could deal with Yuki being cold or a vampire or just about anything else except for Yuki leaving him. He simply couldn't handle it if Yuki stopped loving him and left.

Closing his eyes, Yuki held Shuichi close, being as supportive as he could. He knew from experience that his lover would talk to him eventually about the dream, whether he wanted to listen or not, so there was no need to push the issue, demand that he talk right then. He had plenty enough patience for the both of them and would simply wait it out.

Despite the absence of warmth, being held by Yuki's strong arms was infinitely comforting. As the fear subsided, Shuichi found his voice.

"It was awful, just awful! That Vampire showed up and you went to him and you...you...kissed hiim," the word kissed was whispered and Shuichi choked on a sob. "I called to you but you still went to him. Oh Yuki! How could you?" Amethyst eyes filled with tears that overflowed and ran down fear paled cheeks.

"But I didn't go with him," Yuki frowned, feeling guilty for once again being the source of Shuichi's pain.

The unspoken truth was... he may very well have gone off with the vampire if the singer hadn't been there with him to stop him, but it would not have been because he had wanted to.

No, the voice that had been inside his head had been irresistible, he had been drawn to it. Somehow though, Shuichi had broken through the connection and Yuki had been able to resist. "I'm here with you."

"Sorry, I got carried away again," Shuichi admitted, wiping at the tears. "It's just the way you looked at that guy. It scared me."

The singer looked away feeling guilty for not trusting his lover, "I'm sorry for doubting you even a little."

"It's all right," Yuki said softly, rubbing a hand in soothing circles over Shuichi's back. "If you had not been there, I really don't know what would have happened."

Shuichi smiled and snuggled closer to his lover, inhaling the scent of cigarettes. He was extremely happy to be held by the novelist right now.

His mind drifted and wandered until it settled on a question, "Yuki, did it taste good? My blood, I mean."

"Yeah," Yuki replied after a long pause to think about it. "I didn't think it would, but it was... You." He knew he should be alarmed that he had enjoyed it, but he wasn't. He couldn't because if they were right and he was a vampire, then he would need to feed in order to live. "It was like... having sex. No wait... more like foreplay since I didn't take all that much."

Shuichi swallowed around the lump in his throat before asking the next question "Was it like that when the vampire fed you?"

"... not exactly," Yuki answered quietly, not wanting to hurt Shuichi. Nor did he want to lie either.

It had been pleasurable, but it did not even come close to how it felt with his lover, feeding off the pink-haired singer He thought worrying his lower lip... and flinched when pain shot through him. Damn. He forgot about the fangs. He would have to work on that.

"Oh, did you bite yourself? You have to be careful. You're teeth are very sharp now," Shuichi should know, he'd felt them twice. "I wonder if it'll be hard to kiss you now. Without getting cut, I mean."

"No, really?" Sarcasm, Yuki's coping mechanism. "I hadn't noticed. Thanks for enlightening me."

He brought his fingers to his lips, touching them lightly, feeling the wetness of the blood. "In most of the vampire flicks I've seen... they retract, must be Hollywood bullshit."

"I was wondering about that too. So they're staying long? Let me see." Shuichi leaned closer, excited to get a closer look at Yuki's fangs.

"You're such a freak," Yuki said, raising one golden eyebrow in half amusement, half annoyance. "One minute you're crying because you're scared witless, the next you're looking at me like I'm some circus side show."

Shuichi pulled back, blushing. "It was a bit of a shock to have my boyfriend come home a vampire and bite me! Any sane person would be scared. It just took me a little to get used to the idea. It's kinda cool if you think about it."

"You wouldn't think that if you knew what I'd gone through out there. It was..." Yuki shuddered, closing his eyes tightly against the barrage of unwanted images flooding his mind in remembrance of what happened. "Your worst nightmare wouldn't even come anywhere close."

"Ah, Yuki! Will you tell me? Please? I want to understand. Let me help you through this." Shuichi grasped the novelist's hands, his eyes pleading with Yuki to share the story.

Yuki shook his head. He did not think he could ever find the words, novelist or not, to describe the experience. It would have to be something he showed his lover and he couldn't very well do that. He was not a telepath. Besides, he did not want to upset Shuichi any more than he already has. "I can't. Not right now. Maybe some day..."

Shuichi sighed, letting the older man's hands slip from his grasp. As usual Yuki was keeping his pain to himself. "Right, someday."

Shuichi smiled and decided to change the subject. "So what are we going to do about the whole sunlight issue?"

"You don't believe me, do you?" Yuki asked, not willing to let the subject drop in that manner. "Yeah, I may not tell you everything right away, but I do eventually. I need time. Not everyone can just roll with the punches like you can."

For a brief moment Shuichi was stunned by the sudden attack. Then his fists clenched and his lips thinned with anger. "Dammit, Yuki! Can't I do anything right in your eyes? If I push you to tell me you're secrets you get mad, if I let you keep them you get mad. What am I supposed to do? I want to know everything about you. I want to share your pain and make it easier for you to bear. But you won't let me!"

Eyes narrow and jaw clenching in a way that indicated on setting stubbornness, Yuki sniffed angrily and turned his head away. He could outlast Shuichi any day when it came to sheer stubbornness. The singer wilted at the drop of a hat, but Yuki was not willing to put Shuichi through the horror that he had lived at the hands of what he had thought to be nothing more than stories to frighten naughty children into behaving. It would drive him mad. Hell, he felt the edges of his own sanity slipping after he had struggled long and hard to regain himself from a past bout of split personalities.

"Fine, be silent. You're so damned good at it," Shuichi practically hissed. He just couldn't deal with a distant Yuki right now. He turned and stomped angrily out of the bedroom towards the front door, intent on getting away for a moment to calm down.

"Fuck you," came the answering hiss. Why couldn't Shuichi let well enough alone for the time being? "If you leave, you may very well encounter Him again. Are you prepared for that? You did, after all, seriously piss him off."

Shuichi was reaching for the door when Yuki's words stopped him. "Great, just great. Fine! I'm taking a shower then."

Turning from the front door, Shuichi stalked into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Leaning against the door Shuichi let the tears of frustration fall.

* * *

AN: Ta Da! That was the fourth chapter. Did you like it? Hate it? Review and tell me! Thanks to my repeat reviewers. You're words inspired me and got me writing that much faster. I'm giving myself a week to finish and post ch 5 so please be patient till then. 


	5. Grief

Disclaimer: Still don't own it.

AN: Welcome cack my faithfull readers and a great big hello to my new readers. These are still going up un-beta'd so if there are any gramatical errors I'm sooo sorry. If anyone's interested in being my beta please let me know. All my contact info is in my profile. Thanks all. Enjoy!

* * *

Till Death Do Us Part?  
Ch 5 Grief

Growling, Yuki angrily flipped his phone open, tearing his thoughts from Shuichi so he could concentrate on the task at hand.

Never before in his life had he ever admitted to needing his father's help or attention. He had always had Mika and Tohma to turn to when things got uncertain and scary, because they understood him and rarely judged him on the choices he had made.

Now, though, his first instinct was to call his father. So, fingers shaking, Yuki dialed the number to his father's house.

"Damnit," Yuki growled, snapping his phone shut after he had let it ring and ring and ring and no one had answered.

Where in the hell was his father? What could the old fool be doing that was more important than being there for his son when he needed him? Frustrated, Yuki's eyes flickered to the clock and then it dawned on him.

"Fuck," the writer sighed, head falling back against the headboard. He had completely forgotten about the time and his father was no doubt, off somewhere doing his thrice damned monkly duties. Yuki would have to try back later.

Having gotten out of the shower, Shuichi was in the process of drying off. He'd just finished drying his hair when he realized he'd forgotten to bring a change of clothes in the bathroom. Shuichi shrugged, it's not like Yuki hadn't seen him nude before. Of course, they usually weren't fighting when he was naked.

Hanging up the towel, Shuichi left the bathroom. He had to walk right in front of Yuki in order to get to the dresser where he kept his clothes.

Yuki did his best to ignore Shuichi, but it wasn't easy with all that glorious, naked skin so close. He crossed his arms over his chest and turned his head away, mostly to ignore the throbbing pulse points of Shuichi's veins that called out to him. The writer was keenly aware that while the other vampire's blood had done a tremendous amount to nearly quench his thirst, he hadn't fully fed. His knuckles turned white with the effort of controlling himself.

"I can't reach my father," Yuki said solemnly, unable to completely suppress the edge of anger in his voice. "Stupid old fart is probably off gallivanting around, while I'm stuck here not knowing what to do. What the _fuck_ did I do that my karma is biting me so hard in the ass for?" The last was said more to himself, out of frustration, anger, fear and helplessness. He hated feeling this way.

Moving quickly, Shuichi found pants and a shirt and got dressed. He had decided, while showering, that he had acted childishly and that he needed to apologize. Clothed, the singer turned to the still angry Yuki.

"We'll just have to keep trying. Yuki, I'm sorry I got angry. This isn't your fault and I shouldn't have taken my frustration out on you." Now, Yuki would either yell at him again for being an idiot or simply ignore him. Shuichi braced himself, determined not to get upset.

Sighing, Yuki did his best to get comfortable on the bed. He knew he sometimes had anger issues, but in this instance he was allowed to. The life he knew... had been snatched away from him. Yeah, he could still write and remain 'mysterious and aloof' to his audience, because they didn't have to know that he'd been exiled to the nocturnal if the sunlight theory proved true, but his family... he wouldn't be able to do the things with Mika and Tohma like he used too. Everything was going to be more difficult.

Yuki curled up, hiding his face against the mattress as he fought to control the sudden urge to cry. He hadn't cried in forever and he sure as hell didn't want to do it now in front of Shuichi. "Just... go and play your games or something and leave me alone for a while."

Shuichi blinked, reminded himself to not get upset and said, "Okay Yuki. I'll just be in the living room if you need anything."

The singer tried for a smile but it wasn't even close to his usual bright grin and walked from the room. Putting on his head phones Shuichi settled on the couch, listening to the newest song for Bad Luck. He wanted return to where Yuki lay in the bedroom, but the novelist had made it clear he wanted some time alone. Shuichi closed his eyes and focused on his music determined to do what Yuki had asked him to.

Lost in depressing thoughts, Yuki was only aware on a very small level that the singer had actually obeyed him. If they had been anywhere but where they were, in the situation they were in, the blond might very have gloated at his victory, but he only felt numb, and terribly alone. Yes, he knew that Shuichi was close by, but there was no way the singer could ever truly know how he felt about this. Yuki would sulk a little while longer, then try and reach his father again before attempting to talk to Shuichi.

Music pounded in Shuichi's ears and not just any music, his music. This was his other love, music, singing, performing. It wasn't long before he was humming quietly with the tune, then softly singing, and finally standing to move with the music and sing his lyrics. At this point he was no longer being quiet, but wasn't singing at the full volume he used on stage. Still his voice was powerful and held the emotions that he never could hide.

After a while Yuki became aware of Shuichi's singing. He could, most of the time, drown the brat out, but not right then. Not when he could _hear_ with painful clarity, the pain and sadness and frustration in lover's voice. It sounded as if Shuichi were standing right next to him, singing in his ear. Cracking an eye open, Yuki knew this to not be the case.

Uncurling from the bed with a sigh and disturbed by the development involving his hearing, Yuki grabbed his cell phone and went into his study to try and contact his father again.

Lost in his music, Shuichi could feel his spirits lifting with every beat. Emotional tension slowly eased as he spent his frustration in song and movement. By the time he'd danced his way through three songs, he was completely relaxed and feeling like his normal energetic self. He was certain that everything would work out.

Feeling much better, Shuichi turned off the music and walked over to gaze out the large windows at the night sky. He would wait patiently for Yuki to be ready to talk to him. Well, he would try to be patient. It was the only thing he could do for now.

Unable to reach his father, Yuki was sorely temped to throw his phone out a window, but he couldn't. He _needed_ to talk to his father or to someone with an extensive knowledge of the occult, myths, legends, etc.

So, with another sigh, Yuki stuffed his phone into his pocket and paced to the living room, needing a smoke, and hopefully he could talk to Shuichi without losing his cool again. His lover didn't deserve that.

"Do you have K-san's number?" Yuki asked as he flopped down onto the couch. "I know I'll probably regret it... but we need to talk to someone about this."

Turning around, Shuichi leaned back against the window. "His number is in my cell, which is sitting on the table by the bed. Have you considered calling Tatsuha? He is a monk in training and more likely to answer his phone at an odd hour. You could even call Tohma. I'm sure he can get any kind of information." Shuichi shrugged. "It's at least worth a try."

"I don't feel like dealing with Tohma right now," Yuki pouted. It was true. He knew the head of NG Records would rush right over to 'comfort' him, but Yuki wanted his father. His father would be more level headed about the whole mess, whereas Tohma would use it somehow to raise the stock prices of his record company. "As for my brother... he's probably stalking Sakuma-san."

"Yuki, you're not being very reasonable. We need help and we need it soon. Dawn is coming fast and we don't know what'll happen or how to keep you safe." Shuichi tried to reason, concern clear in his voice. "I don't like dealing with Seguchi-san either, but we have to do something." He let the comment about Tatsuha go, after all Yuki was probably right and the teenager wasn't remotely reliable.

"I covered the windows in my study, but…" Yuki placed a hand over his chest as renewed fear nearly overwhelmed him with the beginnings of another panic attack. This had to be a horrible nightmare. It had to be. "Fine," he hissed, "but I can't... you call Seguchi..."

Pushing away from the window, Shuichi retrieved his phone from the bedroom. Sitting next to Yuki, but not to close, Shuichi dialed Seguchi's number. "It'll be all right Yuki. You'll see," he said as he waited for Tohma to answer.

Several rings later and Shuichi was listening to Sakano's voice informing him that Seguchi-san was unavailable and he should leave his name and a brief message. "Ah, hello Seguchi-san this is Shuichi...ano...Yuki is in trouble and we need your help. Would you please call me back as soon as you get this? Umm... Thanks! Bye," Shuichi said cheerfully.

"The damn bastard's never around when you need him and always around when you don't," Yuki grumbled, turning so he could see out the window. He would, in all likelihood, never again be able to watch the sunrise.

"I hate this!" The novelist yelled, punching a cushion with his fist. "Why couldn't you have been more aggressive in talking me out of leaving?"

"I'm sorry, Yuki," Shuichi responded quietly, eyes staring blankly at the phone in his hands. Those words had hurt; Yuki blamed him for all of this. It seemed that no matter what Shuichi did, it was always the wrong thing. Once, just once, Shuichi wanted to help Yuki and not hurt him or annoy him.

Leaving the couch Shuichi padded back to the window. His gaze locked on his own reflection. "I'm sure Tohma will call back soon. He was probably just screening the call. He'll know what to do. How to fix this," Shuichi's voice started cheerful but faded into unhappiness as the hurt that he couldn't hide took over.

Closing his eyes tightly and dropping his head into his hands, Yuki sighed very deeply, ashamed at himself for being unable to control his temper and hurting his lover. He just keeps hurting the singer. Over and over and over again. "I- I'm sorry, Shuichi. It's not your fault. I'll- it's... I'm sorry."

Shuichi's forehead hit the window with an audible thunk. He was about to answer Yuki when a familiar tune filled the room. A quick glance at the phone showed that it was Tohma. Flipping the phone open, Shuichi took a deep breathe to steady himself. "Hello."

"What happened? Where is Yuki? Let me talk to him. Is he hurt, sick, coughing blood again?" Tohma's voice was loud enough to be heard clearly throughout the room.

Shuichi, threw a quick glance at his lover's tortured form, before answering, "Ah Seguchi-san, Yuki _is_ hurt, but it's a long story and you may not believe me," was all Shuichi managed before Tohma was once again demanding to speak with Yuki. "Yu-yuki, he wants to talk to you. He won't listen to me."

Grabbing the phone from Shuichi, Yuki told Tohma to 'hang on one damn minute' before he covered it with his hand and looked at Shuichi. "What were you about to say right before the phone rang?"

"That can wait! Talk to Tohma. We're running out of night," Shuichi urged with an impatient gesture toward the window. He really didn't want to say the cheesy stuff he'd been about to say where Tohma might hear and use it against him.

"Tohma can _wait_," Yuki said. He grasped Shuichi's hand and dragged him along with him into the study. He shoved the singer towards the chair behind his desk and slammed the door behind him. "You are my lover and I want to know what you were going to say."

A very shocked pink haired singer stared up from the chair where he'd found himself sitting so abruptly. Purple eyes wide, Shuichi swallowed and tried to find his voice. "You didn't have to be so rough," he started, "I don't remember what I was going to say. It probably wasn't anything important anyway."

Yuki frowned, looking Shuichi over to see if maybe he had bruised his wrist. He didn't see any, but that didn't mean that one wouldn't possibly show up later on.

"I didn't mean to be so rough," Yuki apologized, golden eyes reluctantly meeting purple. "It's just... you looked like you wanted to say something, then you hit your head on the window... " He sighed, and then brought the phone up to his ear. "I'm not coughing up blood." No, he just needs to _ingest_ it now.

Shuichi fought not to rub at his wrist. It hurt, but he didn't want Yuki to know that. The strength in his lover's grip and the speed with which he'd moved had frightened the vocalist. He hoped Seguchi would know what to do because he was all out of ideas. If they didn't figure things out soon, Yuki might do something they both would regret and Shuichi was sure that he wasn't strong enough to stop the novelist anymore.

Frustrated with Shuichi's silence, Yuki hung up on Seguchi-san. He could feel the fear emanating off his lover. Could see it in eyes. And... Did he just catch a hint of it in his thoughts? The blond sat down heavily on the only other chair in the room. "You want to leave, don't you? You're afraid I'm... going to seriously hurt you?"

"No! Of course not. I trust you Yuki," Shuichi reassured his lover. His own fear set aside in the need to comfort the novelist. "Why would think that?"

"I can feel, hear, taste your fear, Shuichi," Yuki replied stiffly, ignoring the ringing phone in his hand. It got dropped to the floor. "Maybe it would be for the best, if you left, before I do hurt you."

Shuichi shook his head vigorously. "I am scared, but not _of_ you. I'm afraid _for_ you. I won't leave you to face this alone. No matter what else happens, I want to be here for you." The singer hoped his love came through as clearly as his fear had.

"I was thinking earlier... that it might have been better if He would have just killed me," Yuki smiled grimly. "No one would have to worry about my health or my temper anymore. You wouldn't cry anymore and Mika... she'd have her husband's full, undivided attention back. You wouldn't have to be jealous of him ever again, even though there's no reason to be in the first place."

"God Yuki, don't say that. Don't ever say that! There's no way I'd be better off if you were dead. I couldn't deal with that. You know I'm completely useless without you. I need you more than I need music, air, or strawberry pocky! Why can't you understand that? Why must you always push me away?" Shuichi moved until he was kneeling in front of Yuki, his huge purple eyes pleading with his lover. All he ever wanted was to be with Yuki, to spend a happy life together.

Slowly, Yuki reached out to take Shuichi's hands into his. He brought them up to his lips and, very careful of his fangs, placed light kissed on each one. "You would find a way to deal with it," he whispered. "But what about me? How am I going to be able to deal with... if I have become a vampire...watching you grow old and die?" It had taken everything in him to admit both fears to Shuichi.

Shuichi's breath caught, Yuki had just shared more of himself in that moment than ever before. Tears of joy started forming in Shuichi's eyes. His mind was processing the fears that Yuki had shared. Finally he answered, "I couldn't do that to you. If we can't make you human again I'll become a vampire to." Yuki was sure to since the fear that last comment caused his lover.

Yuki blinked. He could not have possibly heard what he thought he had. "... Shit, you pass out if I so much as sneeze the wrong way..." he commented out loud, not realizing he had done so, that's how shocked he felt at the statement.

Shuichi pouted at the less than flattering comment. "Gee thanks. I agree to go through a painful transformation just so we can be together and you insult me. Some romance novelist you are."

At this point the singer pushed to his feet, relieving his aching knees. "What do you want me to say? That I'd rather you disappeared from my life than go through what you experienced. I can't say that, nothing can be worse than trying to live without you. Nothing."

Yuki blinked again. "I didn't mean that the way it sounded." Okay, so he really had, but it was true. The writer just couldn't fathom Shuichi wanting to go through the pain and horror he had, just to remain by his side. He frowned. "I wasn't insulting you, but it's the truth. You have no idea what you're asking me to do. The experience was infinitely worse than anything Yuki Kitazawa ever did to me or Aizawa Taki ever did you. Combined. I don't even know how to make you like me. I would more likely kill you than turn you."

Shuichi suddenly felt tired and defeated. "Don't do this to me, please. Yuki, don't push me away, don't cut me out of your life. I love you. We've been together for so long. I thought you loved me too. Can you really turn your back on everything we've built together?" the singer pleaded with his lover, fearing that Yuki really would disappear from his life forever this time.

Looking away, Yuki did not want Shuichi to see the pain and hurt and sadness in his eyes as the singer vocally expressed the thoughts that have been bouncing in and out of his head. On the one hand, Yuki wanted to selfishly hold onto Shuichi forever, never letting him go. He just could not envision his life without his lover, no matter how loudly he complained about the other and yet... he wanted to protect him, spare him from the harsh, cruel way of life that was staring him in the face.

"No... I don't want to turn my back on everything," Yuki said softly. "We need to seriously consider all the aspects here before we decide on anything."

"Okay, I can accept that. Just promise you won't disappear one night. Not until after we have this discussion again," Shuichi looked up into his lover's eyes; all of his determinations in that one stare. "I mean it Yuki. You have to promise or I'll do something drastic, like handcuffing us together."

Toying with the hem of his shirt, Yuki did not answer Shuichi right away. In fact, he had to fight back his first impulse to tell the younger man he could not promise him that. The prospect of just vanishing seemed very appealing to him, as it had several times over the course of his life, only this time he had the means to do it. But the look in Shuichi's eyes made him feel guilty for even considering it.

"Fine," he forced the word out. "I promise that I won't just disappear until we've discussed this fully. Satisfied?"

"Very. Now how about you retrieve my phone and tell Tohma what's going on?" Shuichi responded smiling at his lover.

"Do you really think that's wise?" Yuki asked, reaching for the phone. "He'll probably want me to turn him too and before you know it. Then it'll be Mika... then Tatsuha... then Nakano-san... then Fujisaki-san... then K-san... then Sakuma-san..." Yuki shuddered at that. Sakuma a vampire? That was one scary thought. "No, Sakano would be worse..."

"We have to tell them all sometime and we really need help right now." Shuichi said, shuddering at the thought of Tatsuha as a vampire. "Tatsuha would make for a very scary vampire."

"Tohma would be scarier," Yuki protested. He knew from personal experience the lengths the blond would go through to have things his way. Add to that the supposedly supernatural powers of a vampire and he would be virtually unstoppable. "Very much scarier." He shoved the phone in Shuichi's direction. "You tell him if you're so set on him knowing."

Shuichi made a face, but took the phone. Looking at it like it might bite him; Shuichi flipped it open and began dialing Tohma's number. He managed to enter a couple digits before the phone began ringing again. Startled the singer dropped the phone and laughed nervously before picking it up and answering it.

"Seguchi-san, Sorry about that, Yuki is being difficult. Let me give you the quick explanation. Basically, Yuki is a vampire and we need to know what to do abou...No I'm not joking...I know this isn't funny, I can't think of anything less funny right now...Fine hold on a second." Shuichi rolled his eyes as he covered the phone with his hand, "He says he won't believe it until you tell him yourself."

Growling, Yuki snatched the phone back. "I am not being difficult," he sniffed at Shuichi before turning his attention to Tohma on the other end of the phone. He too rolled his eyes. "No, this is not some sick prank... No Shuichi's not on drugs... Yes, I understand that this sounds extremely farfetched and childish... Oh for fuck's sake, Tohma, just get your ass over here and we'll prove it to you." Annoyed, Yuki hung up on Tohma once more. "I don't think he believes even me."

Shuichi sighed, dropping his head into his lap. "Whatever. It looks like you're going to have to spend the day in here. I'll go fetch a pillow and blankets. Shuichi pushed to his feet and headed out the door.

A glance out the window showed a beautiful sunrise. Shuichi stopped and stared for a moment. Yuki can't enjoy the sunrise anymore, he thought sadly. Gathering a pillow and several blankets, Shuichi returned to the study. "Here Yuki, let's try to make this place as comfortable as possible. We don't have much time left. The sun is rising."

Profoundly depressed over never again being able to watch the sunrise, Yuki curled up on the study floor. If he had only known... he wouldn't have wasted so much of his life by sleeping in late. With a choked sob, Yuki could no longer hold back the tears. They flowed freely and painfully for a life he had tried so hard to avoid, but would now give anything, _anything_ to have back.

"Oh, Yuki." Shuichi murmured sadly dropping the bedding. He pulled as much of the taller man into his lap as he could. "I love you, Yuki. Everything will be all right," Shuichi said over and over again as he held the sobbing novelist, rocking him gently. The words became a chant, an almost sing-song and Shuichi wasn't sure who he was trying to comfort and convince his lover or himself.

"No, it won't," Yuki said brokenly, shifting so that he could bury his face against Shuichi's chest while not crushing him in the process. "It's never going to be all right. Ever." He wanted so much to believe his lover, but he could not. Not when his future, their future, seemed so bleak. "Just... hold me..." He always had to be the strong one, but right now he couldn't.

Shuichi could count on one hand, and still have fingers left, the number of times he'd seen Yuki cry. The older man was always in control of everything and had always been the singer's strength and protector. But now the novelist needed Shuichi to be the strong one.

Holding his lover close Shuichi ran fingers through his hair, comforting. In a voice firm with confidence and conviction he said, "It will be. You'll see. We _will_ be fine." In that moment Shuichi truly believed, there was no room in his mind for doubt.

Yuki wished he could see things the way Shuichi. He wanted to see it so badly he could almost taste it, but all the writer saw before him was darkness. Darkness and pain and uncertainty.

All Yuki could do was wrap his arms about his lover and hold on tightly as he cried himself numb. Cried until there were no tears left to fall. Until exhaustion claimed him so completely that not even a whimper could escape his lips as sleep overtook him.

Shuichi could do nothing more than hold his lover until he finally stopped sobbing and relaxed into sleep. Unwilling to leave Yuki despite his own exhaustion, Shuichi continued to hold his love as he drifted into a half sleep.

* * *

AN: Okay this one got kinda dark and angsty. Hope you all liked it. Next chapter Tohma makes an apearance, but will he help or make things worse? Till next time please review! 


	6. Tohma

Disclaimer: Don't own Gravi or the hotties in Gravi.

AN: Hey hey, I'm back again. Chapter 6! I want to thank everyone who's reviewd. I've reached a whopping 15 reviews in five chapters! Wheee! Keep it up and I'll keep posting quickly. Onward to the story.

* * *

Till Death Do Us Part?

Ch 6 Tohma

Sometime later he awoke to the sound of someone pounding insistently at the front door. Attempting to move Shuichi discovered his legs and one arm had fallen asleep. Carefully, he shifted out from under the sleeping novelist who seemed oblivious to the world, as feeling rushed into his blood starved limbs with that awful tingling ache; the singer looked sadly at his lover.

Yuki looked so lost lying on the floor of the study. Gently Shuichi raised the blonde's head stuffing a pillow under it and then wrapped the comforter snugly around Yuki's unresponsive body. Finally satisfied, the pink haired singer slipped from the study.

"Shindou-kun!" An all too familiar voice shouted from the other side of the door.

"Seguchi-san. You're here!" The singer shouted excitedly, throwing open the door and waving the older man into the apartment.

"Yes, I am," Tohma replied, wincing through his smile at the volume of Shindou's voice as he peeled his gloves off and stepped into the apartment.

With Shindou taking a break after a recent concert, the peace and quiet that had reigned throughout NG Studios the past week had been so absolutely wonderful and relaxing that he almost hadn't wanted it to end, but when he had received that very disturbing phone call from his top singer, of course he had to rush right over and make sure his favorite brother-in-law was all right. It paid to be well connected.

"Where is he?" Tohma asked, raising an eyebrow at Shindou. "Did you do something that finally pushed him over the edge?"

"He's in the study, sleeping," Shuichi said, pointing over his shoulder before closing the front door and locking it. "I didn't do anything. Like we told you on the phone he got turned into a vampire. If you still don't believe me look here, he bit me earlier." Shuichi pulled pink hair away from his neck and tilted his head so Tohma could see the two messy puncture wounds.

A second eyebrow joined the first as Tohma leaned forward to inspect the wounds on Shuichi's neck.

"Is this some new perverted kink you talked Eiri into?" Tohma wondered out loud.

He had done a lot of thinking during the time it took to reschedule his meetings and drive over and that theory was at the top of his list of speculations at to their latest stunt. While he thought it would make good publicity, he was of the mind that Shindou had to be on something and probably gave some of whatever it was to Yuki to make him believe this vampire nonsense as well.

"Why is he sleeping in the study?" Tohma's eyes narrowed. "Are you on drugs?"

"No I'm not on any drugs. He's in the study 'cause the windows in there were the easiest to block. You know no sunlight? He has fangs Seguchi-san. If you still don't believe me go look for yourself. I need to eat." Shuichi left the president to his own devices and walked into the kitchen to find food. He was ravenous, his body demanding fuel to replace the blood he lost.

The singer was hungrily devouring leftovers when the usually composed president stumbled into the kitchen looking extremely pale. Mouth full Shuichi could only stare. He was shocked to see the normally calm man upset.

"Se-Seguchi-san, are you okay? You seem pretty upset." Shuichi finally asked after swallowing.

"Upset?" Tohma echoed blankly, still trying to process what he had seen. "You're really telling me he's not on drugs? That... that he was... bitten... by a... vampire?" Tohma had to force the words out since he, like Yuki, had believed vampires to be nothing more than myths and legends.

Shuichi sighed, picking at his meal. "That's exactly what I've been saying. I even met the vampire that bit him. Do you believe now? Yuki needs your help."

Tohma sat down on the nearest surface. Hard. Eyes wide and non-blinking as he stared at Shuichi like the singer had grown a second head. This could not be true. They both had to be on drugs. Then... narrowing his eyes, Tohma stood and stalked over to Shuichi, holding his hand out. "Give me your arm. Now."

Completely confused, but willing to do whatever it took to help Yuki, Shuichi held out his arm to Tohma. Brow furrowed he waited to see what the older man was up to.

Grasping Shuichi's arm, Tohma impatiently pushed his sleeve up and looked the skin over very carefully for any tell tale signs of dug use. Not finding any, he grasped the other arm and repeated the procedure. He still wasn't satisfied despite Shuichi's non-chalant attitude about the whole thing. "Where is this other... person?"

"The vampire? Don't know. I kinda pissed him off and he disappeared. He had some weird hold on Yuki. Like, Yuki was hypnotized or something," Shuichi frowned as he remembered the look of desire that Yuki had given the strange vampire. "Where ever he is we probably have till night before he'll come looking for Yuki."

Tohma merely raised one elegant eyebrow as Shuichi continued to prattle on about 'vampires'.

"Who don't you piss off?" he couldn't help asking as he sat back down.

More like it had been a drug deal gone bad, but he would try and humor the fluff ball for Yuki's sake until he could figure things out.

Shuichi had tried to patient, for Yuki, but he was tired and worried and now he was angry. Jumping to his feet, he looked down at Tohma and began to yell, "Fuck you Tohma! I'm the one that wanted to call you for help. Yuki didn't want to get you involved. I know you hate me but do you think you can put that aside long enough to help you're precious Yuki! If we don't do something, than it's likely that that vampire will return tonight and take Yuki away. If he doesn't, we still have the problem of keeping Yuki alive and not letting him kill anyone by accident. If you can't deal with the situation then just leave. If I have to I'll protect Yuki all by myself." Having finally run out of breath Shuichi glared at Tohma.

Tohma couldn't help it. He started laughing. Him protect Yuki? That would be the day. The little brat wouldn't even be able to tie his shoes properly if it weren't for Yuki. "You're still high aren't you? So you didn't shoot up... what other method did you use? Snorting? Letting it melt on your tongue? Maybe it was in your drink?"

"How. Dare. You!" Shuichi ground out between clenched teeth before backhanding Tohma.

Not normally the violent type Shuichi had finally lost all patience for the man that had plagued his and Yuki's relationship. The singer stood with clenched fists, amethyst eyes burning with anger.

"Leave. It was a mistake to call you for help. I can see that you're to busy being superior to be of any use to us," the singer said coldly.

Placing a hand over his cheek, Tohma once more stared at Shuichi. Only one other person had ever dared to hit him, where Yuki's health was concerned, but he would not tolerate it coming from a mere singer on his payroll.

Furious, Tohma stood and hit Shuichi back. "You forget who you're talking too. Yuki is _my_ family and I've had enough of your shit. You claim to love him, but all you ever do is hurt him. I think that you should be the one to leave."

Shuichi continued to glare at Tohma, barely noticing the pain inflicted by getting punched. "I don't care what you think of me. Yuki knows I love him and that's all that matters. You say all I've ever done is hurt him? Well what about you? Do you think it makes him happy to have you constantly putting me down? To have you nagging at him to leave me? Tohma Seguchi you are an idiot if you think that _you_ can make Yuki happy."

Tohma couldn't, wouldn't back down to Shuichi Shindou. Not when Yuki's well-being were on the line. "Yuki was very happy until you blew into his life. He's been hospitalized countless times, made to remember things he was better off forgetting..."

"What the fuck is going on out here?" Yuki called dazedly from the doorway to the study.

He could barely stand upright, needing to hold onto the doorframe for support since his legs seemed determined to want him to fall flat on his fade. His head throbbed and he had one arm draped across his belly as if in terrible pain. "I'm trying to sleep, damnit. Doesn't that count for anything around here?"

"I'm sorry, Yuki. You were right. It was a mistake to call Tohma. He doesn't believe and keeps accusing me of being on drugs," Shuichi explained rushing from the kitchen.

Ignoring Tohma he walked to Yuki's side. "Are you feeling alright? You look like you're in pain again."

"Drugs?" Yuki asked, glancing over at Tohma, though he couldn't seem to focus his eyes on him very well. He was just a big blur of yellow behind the blur of pink that was his lover. "If he's here... what time is it?" Yuki sagged forward, resting his head on Shuichi's shoulder. "Yes... pain... Told you so."

"It's late afternoon, a few hours till sunset." Shuichi answered as Yuki leaned into him.

The singer brought his hands up to stroke Yuki's hair. "It's alright, Yuki. If it'll help take some more of my blood. Maybe then Tohma will finally believe us."

"If you do not drop this nonsense about... vampires... I swear Shindou-kun that your stardom will be short lived and I'll have you committed to a mental ward. Do you understand me? Yuki has enough to deal with without your wild delusions thrown into the mix. It was cute at first, but not it's becoming a detriment to Yuki's health," Tohma said contempt clear in his voice.

Looking from his lover to Tohma and back again, Shuichi debated on the best course of action. He no longer thought Tohma would have the answers they so desperately needed or if he did, the man was too caught in his hate to share that information. But Yuki wasn't improving, in fact he was in more pain than before, or so it seemed to Shuichi.

"He. Has. Fangs." Shuichi responded in frustration. "Yuki, you have to show him. He has to understand or he'll do something stupid like crispy fry you by accident. I know you're hurting and don't feel good and I wouldn't even ask if it wasn't so desperately important."

Comments of 'idiot' and 'bastard' and 'dumbass' that were normally reserved for Shuichi were growled at Tohma as Yuki glared at the older blond. He hated having to prove anything to his overbearing, over protective brother-in-law, but he was more irritated by his lover's treatment.

When Tohma leaned over to get a look at his 'supposed fangs', Yuki did more than just bare them. He hissed angrily, hungrily at Tohma and sprang forward to sink his fangs into Tohma's neck. Maybe _now_ the arrogant bastard would believe them.

To his credit, Tohma not did scream like a girl, but neither did he have the presence of mind to try and push Yuki away. Not that he would have been able to since the younger man, despite his weak appearance, had him pinned to his chest with an iron grip. All that Tohma could do was stare in shock at Shuichi as pain shot through his body.

Shuichi jumped and gasped as Yuki grabbed Tohma. He hadn't expected his lover would bite Tohma. A part of him was happy to see the arrogant man so shocked, the rest was worried that Yuki might actually hurt Tohma. "Uh, Yuki? I think he gets the point," Shuichi said wincing at the unintended pun.

Yuki almost didn't hear Shuichi, he was so focused on the erratic beating of Tohma's heart, could feel his fear as he drank enough from the blond to stave off the worst of the hunger. With great effort Yuki pulled away, using the sleeve of his shirt to wipe the blood from his mouth as he back away from Tohma. "Believe us now?" he growled, staring defiantly into Tohma's eyes.

"I..." Tohma began, but could do little more than whisper. His hand went to his throat, gingerly touching the fresh puncture wounds, feeling the blood trickling from the holes, and winced in pain. "... yes."

"Good," Shuichi said, and stalked to the bathroom. He returned a minute later with a first aid kit. "Here," he tossed the kit at Tohma before turning to his lover. "Feel better? Has the pain gone away?"

Yuki continued to snarl for a minute or so, before he finally tore his gaze away from him to look at his lover. With a soft sigh, the writer staggered backward into the room and fell onto the pile of blankets. "It's... dulled..." he answered, crossing his arms over his stomach. Yuki was beginning to feel like a yo-yo, feeding a little here and there, never quite completely quenching the thirst. "Still tired."

"Maybe I shouldn't have told you stop so soon. We should try to figure out how much blood you need," Shuichi commented throwing another glare at Tohma.

"Will you _stop_ glaring at me already?" Tohma huffed, backing away to slump against the wall so he could attend to his wounds. He opened up the first aid kit and started pulling out the things he needed. "You have to admit... it sounded outrageous and my reaction was typical. People are brought up to believe that vampires are nothing more than myths and legends to frighten children and fascinate adults. And well, Shindou-kun, you tend to over exaggerate things a lot of the time, so..." Tohma shrugged; miffed that he had to explain himself.

"Shuichi..." Yuki whispered, holding out a hand to his lover. He wanted the bickering to stop; it only made his head ache more. "We'll figure it out later. Right now... I need you to just hold me... k?"

Shuichi had taken a deep breath, in preparation of telling Tohma exactly what he thought of the man he'd once idolized, when Yuki asked to simply be held. The air rushed out and the singer almost squealed with happiness, suppressing the urge at the last moment. Yuki needed him, life was good. Shuichi crawled onto the blankets and placed his arms around his lover, happy that he could be there for the novelist, all desire to fight with Seguchi forgotten.

Irritated at being left out of Yuki's need for comfort, Tohma took the first aid kit and stormed into the bathroom. He slammed the door behind him with unnecessary force and dropped down onto the toilet with a heavy sigh. The blond shacho knew he had fucked up. Royally. But really, who wouldn't have reacted in the same manner he had? In fact, he still found it hard to swallow even after Yuki's very effective demonstration for proof of their claim.

Feeling better, emotionally at least, with Shuichi close, Yuki sighed and relaxed into his lover's arms. He was too tired to even bother holding onto the pretense of being too proud to accept help. He felt let down by one of the extremely few people he trusted the most in this world. "If Tohma's reaction is anything to judge by... we'd be better off not telling anyone else..."

Unable to argue, Shuichi simply continued to hold Yuki. "I'm beginning to think the only one that can help us, is that vampire. I thought if there was anyone that could help, it would be Tohma. Guess I was wrong. You should have seen the look on his face when you bit him. I've never seen Seguchi so flustered. What was he thinking, accusing us of doing drugs? He should know you better than that."

The singer was babbling, trying not to think about how hopeless the situation was starting to look. Even the great Tohma Seguchi was completely useless in the face of this new threat. There only hope seemed to reside with the creature that wanted to take Yuki away, forever.

Yuki frowned at the mention of him biting Tohma. "He tasted bitter." However... "He deserved it," Yuki chuckled softly, easily imagining Seguchi's shocked face as he slipped further into that in-between state of not quite being fully awake, yet not fully asleep. As for the drug accusation ... from the elder blonde's point of view, Yuki could see how he would make the connection from Yuki being addicted to writing then to women then to Shuichi... to drugs. Except that Yuki would never touch drugs. He knew what they could make people do. "Call my father," Yuki yawned, fighting sleep, needing to remain awake just a little bit longer. "He might be able to help."

"You're father doesn't like me either. Don't you think his reaction will be similar to Tohma's?" Shuichi said dropping head to Yuki's shoulder. "I can't take another round of insults and accusations. Is it really my fault that things have been so difficult? Would you really of been happier without me? Am I just being selfish? I don't know anymore."

"I don't give a rat's ass what my father thinks of you," Yuki snorted, reaching up to run his fingers through Shuichi's hair. "If he can't sit back and look at this objectively in order to help me, then screw him. Screw anyone who gets in our way. You know that if I really didn't want to be with you, I wouldn't be." He meant it to. They had their ups and downs, but Yuki did love Shuichi. Very much. He just wasn't good at expressing it. "If we have to, we'll work this out on our own."

Relieved, Shuichi snuggled into the caress. "Thanks, sorry I got all mopey on you. I'm sure everything will work out. Do, do you want me to try calling your father now?" he asked, reluctant to leave Yuki's side. It was rare that they could be this close without Shuichi annoying the writer.

"Not just yet," Yuki shook his head, wrapping his arm about Shuichi, holding him close. So he couldn't get away. Not, at least, until Yuki fell back asleep. "I just wish Tohma weren't here right now, or I'd molest you."

"Damn Tohma. He's always spoiling my fun," Shuichi grumbled only half joking. He was getting so tired of the other man's constant interference in their relationship. Of course this time was Shuichi's own fault for calling Seguchi for help.

"Mmmhmm..." Yuki murmured, shifting so he could lay his head on Shuichi's shoulder. Even without Tohma there, he would be too exhausted for any sort of intimacy at the moment. "After I sleep... we'll send him packing."

"Alright," Shuichi agreed, adjusting his position a little so they both could be comfortable. He looked down on the blonde head lying against his shoulder and found himself smiling.

* * *

AN: So the chapters are getting longer. I hope they're proving too long. I just haven't been able to break them up. I want to apologize to all the Tohma fans. I don't hate Tohma but really he needs to but out of Shu's and Yuki's relationship. I'm afraid I'm going to continue to abuse Tohma for another couple chapters. If you feel the need to flame because of this go for it. I like flames they keep me toasty warm. I also want to ask everyone who they want to see get turned into into a vampire and what pairings you guys would like to see. Let me know and I may include them into the fic. Until next chapter Review Me! Byeee. 


	7. Claddagh

AN: Hello again everyone! So we're at ch 7 already. I didn't think I'd be writing this that fast. But I keep getting all these wonderfull reviews that inspire me and keep the story flowing. Thank you guys so much.

* * *

Till Death Do Us Part?

Ch 7 Claddagh

Watching from the study doorway, Tohma waited until he knew Yuki had fallen back asleep to speak up. "You won't be able to get rid of me that easily. Eiri's not thinking clearly right now and when he is... he'll realize he needs me. He always needs me."

Blinking to clear sleep fogged eyes, Shuichi looked over at Tohma, he had been about to fall asleep himself. "Seguchi-san, I am too tired to argue with you now. Either do something helpful or go away. We need to sleep and you're making that near impossible."

Settling into a nearby chair, primly, Tohma was not about to let Shuichi off the hook that easily. He shook his head and smiled his little 'I'm up to something' smile. "What were doing when Eiri was attacked? Hmmmm? Because... if you loved him as much as you claim to... he wouldn't have been put in such a vulnerable position to begin with, now would he have been?"

Shuichi flinched; Tohma had aimed for and hit the one thing Shuichi couldn't argue. It was his fault Yuki had left the apartment. If the singer hadn't annoyed his lover into leaving, then the novelist wouldn't be hurting now. Not able to meet the cold, knowing look in Tohma's eyes, the pink haired boy stared at the top of Yuki's head. "I was here, waiting. He said he was going for a walk."

"Mmmm... I see..." Tohma purred in triumph, steepling his hands together in front of his face as he watched the other avoid his gaze. Bull's-eye. He had nailed Shuichi right where it hurt the most. His incompetence as a lover. "The only reason Eiri ever takes a 'walk' anymore, is to get away from you. What was the argument about this time?"

"Does it matter what we were fighting about?" Shuichi grumbled defensively. He so didn't want to be discussing this with Tohma right now.

"No, I suppose not," Tohma shrugged, looking over a nail as if it held more fascination for him than Shuichi or his lame answers.

"Would you shut up already," Yuki growled, groggy from being woken up. Again. He sat up to glare blearily in Tohma's direction. "Leave Shuichi alone or I'll toss you out on your ass. Then we'll simply disappear and you'll never see us again. Would you like that?"

Of course Tohma would not like that, one look into Eiri's eyes told him the younger blonde was dead serious in his threat, but he wouldn't let the pink-haired interloper know that. Not when he could almost taste the pain emanating off Shuichi.

Shuichi appreciated that Yuki was trying to protect him from Tohma's acid tongue, but he knew that nothing Yuki said would make Seguchi stop. This wouldn't be the last time that Tohma attacked him verbally. His eyes met Seguchi's with a look of resignation and acknowledgement. The battle would continue, later, when Yuki wasn't there to interfere.

Yuki sighed deeply and sat up. He couldn't stand it anymore. He hated it when Tohma felt he needed to prove himself like an adolescent child through a pissing contest. Well, damnit, this was his life, not Tohma's, and he wouldn't allow it anymore. So, using what strength he had left, Yuki lifted Shuichi into his arms and headed for the bedroom.

A small squeak of surprise escaped Shuichi as he found himself being lifted and carried. His arms came up to automatically grasp at Yuki for support, a blush staining his cheeks.

"Put me down, Yuki. I'm not a child anymore. I can walk and take care of myself," Shuichi complained.

This kind of behavior was exactly why Tohma thought so little of Shuichi. Yuki was always protecting him, treating him like a child. "Besides you can't leave this room yet the sun's still up!"

Yuki staggered forward and nearly dropped Shuichi onto the floor. He managed to catch himself so he could set the singer down on his feet, then grabbed Tohma by the furry collar of his jacket and deposited the stunned blonde outside the study door. "By the time the sun sets Tohma... I want you gone. " he growled slamming the door behind him, effectively cutting off any retort Tohma might have made.

He then promptly collapsed into the nest of blankets. "I know you're not..." he gasped, not wanting to fall into the familiar argument. "I just... I feel as if... Do you... do you really want to be with me? Am I so horrible to be around that you have to find ways to get rid of me? Can't we spend five minutes in a room together without bickering?"

"But we've always fought, Yuki," Shuichi responded a little confused by his lover's sudden switch of mood. "Usually it's my fault for being stupid and selfish. I'm always annoying you by accident, even after all these years. I still haven't learned how to make you happy. I love you and I love being with you." The singer dropped onto the blankets beside his lover, snuggling close and stifling a yawn. "I don't know if we can stop bickering, but I'll try to be less annoying. I'll do anything to stay by your side."

"Shuichi..." Yuki said softly, pulling his lover into his arms, brushing some strands of hair out Shuichi's eyes.

"If even half of what I've heard about vampires is true... I'm going to be around for a very very very long time. I just wanted to make sure that this is something you truly want. And--" Shifting, Yuki dug his hand into his pocket, pulling out a black velvet cloth. "I can't allow you to go on thinking that what happened had been your fault. It wasn't. I didn't leave because I was mad at you. I... had been nervous so I used the excuse of a fight to go for a walk, so I could collect my thoughts and... I'm sorry Shuichi. I had wanted everything to be perfect and as usual, I fucked it up. Royally. So... if you can't accept this, I will understand."

Hand shaking from nerves once more, Yuki grasped Shuichi's hand and shoved the cloth into it. There was more he wanted to say, but he couldn't formulate the words right then. He would wait to see how his lover reacted to what was wrapped up in the velvet.

"Huh?" was Shuichi's brilliant response. He could feel something small and hard in the soft cloth. Glancing up he noticed that Yuki was watching him closely. Licking suddenly dry lips Shuichi began to slowly unwrap the velvet. Finally, he was able to see the object that lay gleaming gold against the dark velvet. A woven band formed two hands clasping a tiny heart that was surmounted by a crown.

Shuichi's breath caught, his eyes widened and tears could be seen gathering in them. "Is this..." he whispered, looking into warm golden eyes.

Still unable to speak, Yuki simply nodded at his lover, feeling stupid for not being able to express the feelings in heart. As much as he hated Tohma sometimes, he couldn't argue that the man was gifted when it came to words. Wishing for such elegance, Yuki reached up to cup the side of Shuichi's face, brushing a thumb over one tear stained cheek. "That was... my mother's. My father had always hoped I would give it to Ayaka... but I know deep down inside that my mother would approve of you."

The tears that had been gathering finally spilled over, but unlike the tears that Shuichi had shed in the past, these were tears of happiness and were accompanied by a huge grin. "Oh, Yuki!" Shuichi sobbed, throwing his arms around his lover and kissing him passionately. "Thank you."

With Shuichi not giving him a chance to say anything more, Yuki mentally chuckled over his enthusiasm while kissing him in return. It felt weird because of his fangs, and in the back of his mind he hoped he wasn't hurting his pink haired lover, but he figured he would get used to it fairly quickly. He had to. It's not like the fangs were a simple prop in another scheme to scare Shuichi and could be taken out. They were there to stay.

Shuichi hadn't forgotten the fangs either, and was doing his best to avoid getting cut by them. There was something thrilling about having to be so careful kissing his lover.

All thoughts of sleep were quickly forgotten as Shuichi wriggled around until he was sitting in Yuki's lap, legs wrapped around his lover's waist, bodies pressed as close as he could manage. One hand was fisted in Yuki's hair; the other held the ring Yuki had just given him. Shuichi's mind was singing one phrase, three simple words, over and over again, I love him.

For a moment, it crossed Yuki's mind that he had to be going crazy. Why? At first he didn't know, then the longer they kissed, the more he realized why. He could hear Shuichi's voice reverberating about in his skull as clearly as if he had spoken out loud, which was impossible with their lips locked together. His eyes snapped open and Yuki brought his other hand up to cup Shuichi's left cheek as he drew back to stare at his lover in disbelief.

Yuki suddenly grinned wickedly. He would be able to tell if Shuichi ever tried to lie to him. Not that he thought that his lover would... but other people would and he would be able to catch them at it. But could it go both ways? Yuki wondered, tilting his head to the side as he concentrated hard on trying to tell Shuichi he loved him with a thought.

"Nani?" Shuichi asked confused by the look Yuki was giving him. Deep soulful stares really weren't Yuki's thing. So why was he gazing into Shuichi's eyes so intently. It was nice and all, but Shuichi wanted to keep kissing and touching his lover not gazing into his eyes. "Yuki is something wrong?"

"No," Yuki answered, blinking to refocus his eyes, disappointed that he hadn't been able to make Shuichi hear him mentally. He would have to work on that. In the meantime ... he would get back to molesting his lover in just a second. "I take it that your answer was 'yes'?"

"Yes!" Shuichi was quick to answer, sitting back a little and bringing the hand that held the ring between them. He was grinning like crazy. "Will you put it on my finger?" Shuichi asked, blushing lightly.

Nodding, Yuki carefully took the ring from Shuichi. It was old and it was small, but it fit perfectly on his lover's finger, like it had been made especially for him. "Now Tohma will no longer be able to say that I'm not serious about you," he said softly, looking up into Shuichi's eyes. "Or anyone else."

It was purest perfection. There was nothing more Shuichi could have dreamed of, for when Yuki finally proposed to him. Warm hands held his smaller hands and gently slipped the gold ring onto his finger the cold metal quickly warming. Shuichi brought the hand bearing the ring to his chest, clasping it just above his heart. "I love you so much Yuki."

"Do you see the way the heart is?" Yuki asked, running his finger over the tiny metal heart. Then he traced from its point at the bottom, along Shuichi's finger, over his hand, then up his arm until he poked his lover gently in the chest. "It's an Irish tradition and wearing it that way signifies that your heart is taken." Or so that's what he recalls his mother telling him. It had been so long ago and he barely remembered anything at all about her and his father refused to talk about her.

"Then, I'll never take it off, so everyone will know that my heart belongs to you," Shuichi responded, leaning forward and nipping Yuki's ear. He brought both hands up to run fingers through yellow strands of hair enjoying their silky texture. "You've never talked about your Mom before. What was she like?"

"She was... an angel," Yuki breathed as a chill ran through him, closing his eyes, not caring how corny it sounded. He pictured his mother as he remembered her. "An angel with a beautiful voice, warm eyes and a loving heart that didn't care that we were outcasts. My father did love her, but she was just his mistress and when she died... Mika took care of me, but I never truly felt like I belonged. You see Shuichi, I really am part gaijin. My mother was from Ireland."

"So, the hair and eyes are your mother's. Thank you for telling me. I know it wasn't easy for you," Shuichi said, placing a gentle, chaste kiss against his lover's lips. It was so rare for Yuki to share details of his past. Shuichi cherished everyone, as a precious gem that brought him closer to his beloved.

"You're not surprised then? Or bothered by it? Most kids wouldn't have anything to do with me while I was growing up," Yuki sighed, remembering things clearly that he would rather forget. Many memories he had long buried had been ripped wide open when he'd been attacked. They had flashed before his eyes as he'd felt himself die.

"Oh God!" Yuki cried suddenly, jumping to his feet, unceremoniously dumping Shuichi onto the ground. "I'm dead. I'm really dead. And I'm talking and..." Wide, panicked, golden eyes turned toward Shuichi. "Holy fuck... I really can't go home. Not like this. Wha-- what am I going to do? I can't go home..."

Smiling gently Shuichi shook his head and opened his mouth to respond. But before he could, he found himself dropped on the floor of the study, tailbone aching, with a panicking Yuki towering over him. With a wince for his bruised backside, Shuichi clambered to his feet. This extreme speed was going to take some getting used to.

"Please stop saying that. You're not dead. You're standing right here talking, thinking, living," Shuichi gave his lover a tiny shake to emphasize his point. The singer refused to think of Yuki as dead.

"As for not being able to go home, we don't know that for sure yet. We still don't know how much of the legends and stories are fact. Until we can be sure, try not to worry about it." Shuichi was pretty shocked by Yuki's reaction. The novelist hated going home. Mika had to damn near blackmail him into visiting and then the man usually complained or sulked the entire time.

"'Try not to worry' he says," Yuki said wryly, struggling to reign in his yo-yoing emotions.

He shrugged Shuichi off and began pacing within the confines of the study, mentally snarling at Tohma for being there and hogging the bigger rooms with his self-righteous bullshit.

"What the fuck else do I have to do? Shit." With a deep sigh, Yuki sat down on one of the chairs, not having enough room to walk off the tension. "Yes, I hate going home, but it's the only home I've ever known and right now all my instincts have me wanting to run home to daddy so he can fix this. Yet, they all think I'm insane as it is and I really can't imagine what they're going to think when I start exhibiting even more bizarre behavior in their eyes."

Happiness was rapidly lost under the onslaught of Yuki's ranting. Shuichi sat back down in the blanket nest, suppressing the desire to scream or cry, that was threatening to choke him. Why couldn't they just be happy for awhile? Purple eyes found comfort in the ring that circled Shuichi's finger.

"We still have a few days left until I have to get back to the band. Well, that is if Tohma doesn't drop Bad Luck because he's pissed at me. We should probably spend the time figuring out this whole vampire thing," Shuichi said, beckoning for his lover to rejoin him. The singer's eyes were feeling gritty and he found himself yawning. Unlike Yuki he hadn't managed to get any rest yet and it was starting to catch up with him.

Yuki couldn't help but wince at the mention of Tohma dropping Bad Luck. The thought had crossed his mind as well and, if the bastard did it, it would be his fault. He sighed once more and returned to Shuichi draping an arm across the vocalist's shoulders. "We can start figuring things out once you get some sleep."

"Sorry, Tohma showed up before I could get any real rest," Shuichi apologized around another yawn. "Stupid Tohma," he mumbled eyes falling closed as he drifted toward sleep, snuggled close to Yuki.

"Yeah, stupid Tohma," Yuki agreed, watching Shuichi, reaching up to run his fingers through pink hair soothingly to help him sleep. "I never liked your hair blond," he murmured, more to himself than anything. The pink suited him and his behavior perfectly. "Good night," he whispered, leaning down to kiss said hair. "Love you."

* * *

AN: For those who don't know, claddagh is the name of the ring Yuki gives Shuichi. It really does come from Ireland and hasa beautiful legend attached to it. Google it and check it out.

I know some people won't like that I've made Yuki part gaijin (foreign). But I wanted to include the Irish ring and the manga and anime never say anything about Yuki's mom.

Anyway, Thanks for reading and take a moment to review even if it's to yell at me. Till next time, see ya!


	8. Revenge

AN: I got a ton of reviews for the last chapter! Thanks everyone. Enjoy!

* * *

Till Death Do Us Part?

Ch 8 Revenge

Sleep receded and Shuichi groaned a protest at the loss. He didn't want to wake up, didn't want to face reality. With another noise of protest he snuggled deeper into the blankets trying to recapture his dreams.

"That's my arm you're kicking," Yuki mumbled, jarred into near awareness by Shuichi as usual. He hadn't slept as peacefully as his lover, too many memories invading his thoughts, but he was groggy at the moment and didn't realize this wasn't a typical morning for them yet. Evening. Whatever. "Move or you're sleeping out on the street tonight."

"But Yukiii," Shuichi complained automatically, sitting up before rubbing at his eyes. He wouldn't be able to fall back asleep now. Blinking, he took in their surroundings as memory slowly returned. "Um, Yuki are you awake?"

"I just told you to move, didn't I?" Yuki grumbled, pulling the blanket over his head in the hopes that Shuichi would forget he was there so he could try and go back to sleep. "That would imply I'm awake."

Shuichi nodded and then sighed as the movement awakened the ache in his neck. "How are you feeling?" the singer asked.

"Shouldn't that be 'Good morning' not 'how are you feeling?'?" Yuki asked, pulling the blanket back enough to peer at Shuichi. Everything was bleary and he couldn't seem to focus his eyes. "That's strange even coming from you."

"Actually I think 'Good evening' is the more appropriate greeting. But what I want to know is if you are hurting again," Shuichi responded, turning to look at his undead lover. He was worried about Yuki and still wasn't sure how to feel about his lover being a vampire.

"I'm hungry," Yuki replied, blinking. That wasn't unusual for him since he often went a long time without eating if he were working.

"Here." Shuichi held out his arm toward Yuki wrist up, hand fisted.

Assuming that Shuichi was offering him strawberry pocky for breakfast... no wait, dinner, Yuki sniffed and burrowed further down into the blankets. That's when he realized the bed seemed awfully more firm than he remembered. "What the hell?" he said, once more poking his head out from under the blanket. To get poked in the nose by Shuichi's arm. "What are you doing?"

"I'm offering you dinner," Shuichi said with a wry smile. He wasn't looking forward to the pain, but he would endure it to save Yuki from the kind of agony he'd experienced last night.

"Dinner?" Yuki asked, rubbing his eyes with his knuckles. "You're being even more stupid this morning than usual. Are you drunk again?"

"I'm not drunk, not on drugs and I'm not being stupid. You are," Shuichi dropped his arm back to his side and gave Yuki a glare, "Yuki, wake up and use your brain. How could you forget everything that happened last night?"

"Because I drank too much as well?" Yuki quipped, amused by Shuichi's glare. The singer tried to look stern and angry but he only ever succeeded in looking cute.

The irony in that one comment sent Shuichi into a fit of giggles. Surely Tohma would agree that Yuki had drunk far too much of his blood.

The laughter was quickly ended as reality once again closed in. Shuichi was reluctant to just tell Yuki he was a vampire, so instead he pulled his hair aside revealing the mark Yuki had given him. "Does this ring any bells?"

It was on the tip of Yuki's tongue to say 'no' but the marks did jog his memory and golden eyes looked into purple with mixed pain and horror.

"I did that, didn't I? And to Tohma as well..." Yuki groaned and ducked back under the blanket. "I'd hoped it was only a nightmare induced by bad food."

Feeling like a jerk for making Yuki upset, Shuichi dropped his head into his hands. "I'm sorry, Yuki. I wish it wasn't real too."

"It's not your fault, Shuichi," Yuki sighed. It's just one more mistake on his part, only this one will haunt him forever. "Would you check to see if Tohma left like I'd asked him to, please?"

"Yeah, okay." Shuichi rose to his feet and walked toward the door. He knew that this wasn't his fault, but he still felt bad. Yuki's life would never be the same and Shuichi wasn't sure what that meant for the two of them.

Opening the door Shuichi, walked down the hall toward the living room. Once there his eyes fell on the all too familiar blonde, with a sigh the singer returned to the study.

"He's still here Yuki," Shuichi grumbled, sounding just as annoyed as he felt.

"He is?" Yuki asked, struggling to untangle himself from the blankets before brushing past Shuichi in the doorway.

Sure enough, there was Tohma, lying on his stomach on the couch, apparently sleeping.

"Damnit. Doesn't he know when to back off?" Frustrated, Yuki thought about literally tossing him out the door, but when his eyes fell on a discarded belt on the floor, he suddenly had a better idea. "Stay right here and don't say a word," he ordered Shuichi who had followed him back down the hall, as he slipped into the room.

Shuichi leaned into the door frame one eyebrow raised. What was Yuki up to? The singer wondered, half expecting his lover to kick Tohma out, literally.

Picking up the belt, Yuki quietly made his way over to the sleeping blond. Next, he grabbed one hand and pulled it around to rest on the older blonde's back, then grasped the other to do the same and with the belt he tied Tohma's hands together. When he was satisfied that the makeshift binding wouldn't come undone he carefully placed a hand on Tohma's shoulder, pulling him backward until he was resting against the back of the couch, head lolled to the side as he snored softly. Yuki sighed in relief at not having woken him up. The novelist lifted a hand, crooked a finger at his lover and silently ordered Shuichi to join him.

By this time Shuichi had both eyebrows raised. Pushing away from the wall he walked to his lover's side, head tilted in question.

"Slap him," Yuki said, nodding at Tohma. "Give him a good hard slap right across that smug face of his."

Shuichi's eyes bounced between Yuki and Tohma a couple times before settling on Yuki. It's true he'd always wanted to hit Seguchi but was that really such a good idea? The man was his boss regardless of how big a prick he could be. "I'd love to but should we really be giving him another excuse to fire me?"

Yuki worried at his lower lip as he looked back and forth between his lover and his long time friend. "Bad Luck is a big enough name now that you could take your band to any major label you wanted and score a great deal, probably a better one than you have now. Just do it. You know you want to. I can almost smell your desire to do it."

Yuki was right, Shuichi wanted this, badly. He just hoped Hiro and Suguru would forgive him. Mind made up, Shuichi smiled in a way he'd never smiled before. It was almost evil, almost a match for Tohma's. The vocalist raised his hand and drew it back in preparation. Then, with every ounce of frustration Tohma had ever caused him, Shuichi slapped the blonde president. Within seconds a red handprint could be seen forming on Seguchi's cheek.

Tohma jerked awake instantly, pain exploding in his left cheek even as a laugh he knew he should know rang through the suite.

"What the---" he blinked at the two individuals standing in front of him. He had a difficult time focusing his eyes, and it took him several long panicked moments to realize that his hands had been bound. "Whatever your price is..."

"Tohma, Tohma, Tohma," Yuki shook his head, cutting him off, knowing that the older gentlemen would immediately assume them to be kidnappers or something. "There is no price great enough to cover all the pain and anguish you caused Shuichi last night. This morning. Whatever. Go ahead lover. Hit him again."

"Yuki, I...," Shuichi was shaking his head. It had felt good to hit Tohma, but violence really wasn't something the singer enjoyed. "I can't. It's enough."

Yeah he was still angry at Tohma and hadn't forgiven the man, but Shuichi couldn't just beat on him. The vocalist had been on the receiving end of a similar attack and couldn't do that to another person. He turned pleading eyes on his lover hoping that Yuki would understand.

"All right," Yuki nodded, stepping forward to slap Tohma himself. For Shuichi. For himself. For everything that Tohma had manipulated them into. "Shuichi, fetch my chair from the study. The one with wheels."

The singer gave a brief nod before heading down the hall to the study and returning moments later pushing the requested piece of furniture.

Yuki deposited Tohma on the chair and retied the belt so the older blonde was bound to the chair and unable to get up. He moved so fast that neither Tohma nor Shuichi could do more than draw a breath before it was over. With a satisfied smirk the novelist gestured for Shuichi to follow as he began wheeling the manipulative man down the hall.

When the three men were all in the bedroom Yuki carefully positioned the chair facing the bed. Then, after a quick glance back at Shuichi, Yuki straddled Tohma's lap and grasped his head between his hands, pushing his lips together until he looked like a fish out of water.

"You can be such a manipulative bastard. You have no right to treat Shuichi the way you do. You can't have me. I will never be yours. Shuichi..." Once more Yuki glanced back at his lover. "While I help myself to a little snack, I want you to undress and lay down on the bed."

"In front of Tohma?!" The singer squeaked.

"You do want revenge for all the shitty things he's done, right?" Yuki raised an eyebrow at his lover. "I don't know about you, but I'm tired of the thinly veiled threats that you'll be dropped by NG if you don't leave me alone, the pressure on me to break things off with you because you're not good for my health, the fucking nagging about you being annoying. Only I'm allowed to bitch about you. We need to show him once and for all what will never be his. Right?"

* * *

AN: I know, it's a cliffhanger but don't get mad at me 'cause I'm posting the next chapter right away. That doesn't mean you should skip reviewing this chapter! So thanks for reading and take a second to review before reading the next chapter. 


	9. Bond

Till Death Do Us Part?

Ch 9 Bond – Summery

Okay gang, this chapter was one long lemon and I didn't feel like changing the rating or getting booted from ffnet. So instead I've posted the chapter to my livejournal and I'm giving you guys a link here http://sylvertygersi dot livejournal dot com/21289 dot html Replace dot with . and take out the spaces. If you can't get the link to work, drop me a note and I'll email the chapter to you. Just in case you don't know a lemon is a sex scene so if you're under the age of eighteen you shouldn't read it. Below is a summary of the occurrences in this chapter for those who don't want to read the smut.

Tohma is tied to a chair and is forced to watch as Yuki and Shuichi use intimacy to prove the strength of their love. Through physical touch and connection they show Tohma how unbreakable their bond is driving home the fact that Seguchi will never have that kind of bond with Yuki. In the process Yuki bites Shuichi. For those keeping track, this means he's fed on Shu two nights in a row. That's it folks, like I said the chapter was dedicated mostly to smut with very little plot.

* * *

AN: I'm going to be taking a short break from this story, about a month. I never meant to write it so quickly and have exhausted my muse for it. She and my muses for my other stories are threatening bodily harm if I don't focus on some of my other stories for a awhile. I will return to this story and complete after a short time. I just need to let it rest and let my brain think on what should happen next. If anyone has any suggestions or things they'd like to see happen in this fic please let me know. Until I return, thanks for all the reviews and please be patient. 


	10. Plans

AN: Wow! An update! Yeah, so sorry to everyone that's been waiting for this. Are there any of you still out there? I know I said I'd only take a month and it's been several. I can only hope you all will forgive me. I hit snag in writing this and haven't worked it out yet. I know where I want to go with it I'm just not sure how to get there. Anyway, I just wanted to say sorry for the extended absence and I'll try to update regularly but I'm not sure if I'll be able to.

* * *

Till Death Do Us Part?

Ch 10 Plans

Falling back against the bed, Shuichi smiled in deep satisfaction lost in the euphoric after effects of his intense orgasm. He felt so close to Yuki it was almost like, if he tried, he would be able to hear what his lover was thinking and feeling.

"I can hear you," Yuki murmured through the warm haze of afterglow. Somehow he had managed to not collapse on Shuichi, but instead found himself sprawled out next to him, an arm and leg still draped possessively over the younger man.

"Shhh, I'm trying to hear you," Shuichi shushed the other, brows knit in concentration.

Tohma cleared his throat pointedly.

"Shhh, he's trying to hear me," Yuki growled at Tohma, irritated that the older man had dared interrupt them. He grabbed for the comforter to pull over them, but his fingers only encountered air. That is when he remembered it lay in a heap on the study floor. Yuki sighed in annoyance and buried his face against Shuichi's neck. "You always have to spoil everything."

Shuichi giggled at Yuki's first comment and had to give up on trying to hear Yuki's thoughts. The feeling of closeness was rapidly slipping away. The singer thought he might have felt the shift in his lover's mood but he probably only imagined it. "Yuki, what are we going to do about Tohma?" Shuichi asked with a sigh, speaking as though the blonde president wasn't in the room.

"He can stay there and die of blue balls for all I care," Yuki huffed, not really wanting to deal with him at the moment. He just wanted to lie there, pressed against his lover, listening to the steady beating of his heart. "Maybe the other vampire will come back and will accept Tohma as an offering in my stead."

For once Shuichi decided to shut up and just enjoy being with Yuki. Turning onto his side facing his lover's Shuichi wriggled himself as close as he could get. His head tucked under Yuki's chin, cheek pressed to the novelist's chest. The singer took full advantage of Yuki's loving mood.

Ignoring the needy, painful look Tohma shot their way; Yuki closed his eyes and contented himself with running his fingers through Shuichi's soft hair. //Shuichi?// he ventured mentally, trying to recapture that fleeting moment where he knew his lover had almost connected with him on a telepathic level.

Purple eyes fluttered shut as strong fingers stroked Shuichi's pink hair. "Hmm?" he murmured against Yuki's skin.

//You _can_ hear me.// Yuki's mental voice was full of surprise and wonder. He usually had to practically shout to get Shuichi to listen to him, and even then there were no guarantees that his lover actually _listened_ to him. Shuichi normally did all the talking. At about a hundred miles an hour which made his head spin.

Yuki decided to test his lover, to see if were truly paying attention to him.

//Tohma's staring at your ass.//

Shuichi had been about to say, 'of course I can hear you.' when Yuki continued to point out that Seguchi was _looking_ at the singer. Sitting bolt upright Shuichi shot a very unfriendly glare at the bound man. "Seguchi-san, stop looking at me. It's just… _wrong_," Shuichi said with a shudder.

"I wasn't looking at _you_," Tohma hissed, struggling with the belt that bound his hands. No, he had been trying to see _through_ the singer, to see his Yuki, in all his naked and sated glory. Tohma's heart and body both ached with betrayal. Oh yes, he had gotten the message loud and clear. Crystal clear. Tohma would never ever possess the writer in the way that Shindou Shuichi did.

"Untie me now," Tohma demanded, mustering every inch of inch of dignity he had left to him in order to not show Shuichi how badly he wanted to curl up somewhere and cry. Die even, of heartbreak.

"Not until you promise me that you will do nothing to destroy Shuichi's career," Yuki drawled lazily, sitting up to wrap his arms possessively about the younger man. He rested his chin on one sweaty shoulder and gave Tohma a look that promised eternal torment if the president of NG Records hurt Shuichi ever again. "If you even _think_ one hurtful word about him, I will tell my sister about your indiscretions involving Sakuma-san and Sakano-san."

That brought a strangled sound of disbelief from Shuichi. He used to admire this man, wanted to be like him but now he knew the true Tohma Seguchi and there was nothing about the man worthy of admiration. Not anymore. Shuichi didn't want to think about what the blonde president did to or with his idol Ryuichi. It was just to disturbing to even consider.

Leaning back into Yuki, Shuichi managed to choke out, "Just make him go away Yuki. I can't stand him being here anymore."

Tohma could only stare incredulously at the pair on the bed. Somehow Yuki _knew_ his darkest secrets. Blue eyes lowered to the floor in shame, tears beginning to flow freely. "All I ever wanted for you was to be happy..."

"Happy..." Yuki said softly, stroking Shuichi's hair to calm him. "I am happy in my own way. I'm sorry you can't deal with that. Look here," sliding his hand down Shuichi's arm he lifted it drawing Tohma's attention to the tiny gold ring resting on the young man's finger, "I'm sure you know what this means. Now... are you going to make me that promise?"

"Yes..." Tohma replied softly, wanting to be anywhere but right there, right then. It hurt so much seeing them together like they were. "I promise to never do anything to destroy Shindou-san's career or to ever say anything that would hurt him.. or you."

"Good," Yuki nodded, kissing Shuichi on the top of his head before he pulled away from his lover so he could untie Tohma. "You will go back home and tell no one about what happened here."

Shuichi stared, stunned, as the unflappable Tohma Seguchi began to cry. It was all just too much for the young vocalist. Just when he thought things couldn't get any worse, when he finally felt like he was back on solid ground, it all fell apart again.

Every ideal he held sacred had been crushed over the last couple days. The man he loved was no longer human. The man he had admired was human after all. The man he idolized, who inspired him, would forever be tainted in Shuichi's mind by the knowledge that Seguchi had been with him.

Shuichi could feel his grip on reality unraveling. How had everything gone so wrong? As Yuki left his side the singer curled into a tight ball and tried to shut out the world. He just wanted it all to go away.

Sensing his lover on the verge of a breakdown, Yuki quickly undid the belt binding Tohma to the chair. "Get out," he hissed at the older man, turning his back, finished with him, and crawled onto the bed. Sadly he gathered Shuichi into his arms, doing his best to wrap him in love and caring, but the writer knew he fell painfully short when it came to knowing how to comfort the singer.

"I'm sorry Shuichi," Yuki whispered, not know what else to say. All he could do was hold his lover and offer him his love and support.

Shuichi lay almost lifeless in Yuki's embrace, he wasn't crying, was barely breathing. His mind was one big mess of loss and confusion. One clear thought rose to surface, he wanted to get away from it all.

"Yuki, let's find that vampire. If we apologize or something we can get him to teach you how to make me a vampire. Then we can disappear together. No more Seguchi, Aizawa, Kitazawa. Just Yuki and Shuichi. We can finally be happy together," Shuichi pleaded.

At the mention of Kitazawa's name, Yuki shuddered and closed his eyes tightly, not wanting to deal with those painful memories again. Not right then, not on top of everything they were forced to deal with because of his being turned into a vampire.

"What about Hiro? Or your parents and your sister? Can you leave them behind?"

With a groan of frustrated confusion Shuichi clung tight to Yuki. He loved his family and Hiro had always been there for him. But each of them at one point or another had spoken against his being with Yuki. Shuichi was so tired of defending their relationship.

"I'll miss them… but I don't think they'll understand. I just can't listen to another lecture on how you might not be the best person for me."

Hearing the door slam behind them, Yuki glanced up briefly, gave a deep sigh of relief that Tohma had actually obeyed him and left, then hugged Shuichi tightly. He ran a finger down Shuichi's arm until he reached his hand, then brushed his fingers over the ring he had given Shuichi earlier. "I understand how you feel. I'm tired of being told I'm not good enough for you, but... if... we married... they would have to just suck it up and deal with it."

Inside, Yuki was a complete wreck himself and couldn't believe he had actually said that.

The ring blurred in Shuichi's vision as hot tears rolled down his cheeks. "Can we marry now? It's a holy ceremony conducted by a priest, usually in a church." The singer raised his tear streaked face to look at Yuki, hoping the other would have an answer for this latest problem.

"A church isn't the only place where you can get married," Yuki replied, ruffling Shuichi's hair. He felt marginally better being back in the realm of dealing with his lover's amusing naivety. "We just need to file a notification of marriage at a municipal office. Why don't you go and shower while I look up the nearest office?" he asked waiting for the boy's usual enthusiasm to make a reappearance and frowning as he remained subdued. "What's wrong now?"

"That doesn't sound very romantic," Shuichi pouted fiddling with the ring. No it sounded downright dull for such a momentous occasion, falling terribly short of the daydreams the singer had cherished.

"The legal portion isn't supposed to be romantic. We'll have our own private ceremony after the paperwork. In fact you can plan it," Yuki explained knowing the last would satisfy Shuichi.

"Yay! I love you Yuki!" Shuichi chirped planting a kiss on the novelist's cheek before bouncing from the bed. "I'll go shower now." He wandered into the bathroom, humming happily to himself. He was going to marry Yuki and got to plan their wedding. How could life get any better?

After waiting a few minutes to make certain Shuichi had gotten into the shower, Yuki flopped backward on the bed with a sigh and rubbed his forehead. Tohma... what a fucking mess things turned out to be with him. He had _suspected_ that there were things going on between the blond president and Shuichi's idol... but Yuki had not expected it to be confirmed the way it had. Not by picking up a stray thought from Tohma while he and Shuichi had been fucking each other in front of the older man.

He wished he could get the image out of his head, one where Tohma had replaced Shuichi in his mind, as he watched the lovers taunt him with himself, so that in his mind, Tohma was the one being fucked by Yuki. It made him feel sick. Never had he ever had any romantic feelings toward Tohma, only looked up to the man as a father figure.

"Fuck," Yuki muttered angrily, scrubbing his hand over his face as he sat up, desperately trying to catch a glimmer of Shuichi's thoughts to clear his mind. It took him a while, but he was eventually able to pick up on Shuichi's absolute bliss. Yuki grinned wryly and relaxed, relieved to be free of Tohma's thoughts.

What an incurable hopeless romantic Shuichi was.

Yuki shook his head and stood, walking to his study, surprised to realize that he hadn't had the urge to have a cigarette after sex like he usually did. That would please Shuichi greatly.

"Shuichi!" Yuki called out loudly as he booted up the laptop. "You had better not use up all the hot water!!"

In the middle of washing his body Shuichi paused and grinned at Yuki's words. He did turn down the hot water and sped up his actions so there would be plenty of hot water left for his lover. The singer was on cloud nine with happiness and determined to stay there for awhile. He stubbornly ignored all thoughts of Tohma and anyone connected to him, instead focusing his thought on planning his and Yuki's private wedding. Once he was clean the shower got turned off and Shuichi wrapped a towel around himself before exiting the bathroom. "How's the search going?"

"Nearly done," Yuki answered, fingers typing away. All he had really needed to do was pull up the bookmarks he'd made and write the information down. "I had..." the writer paused, turning his head to look at his lover, the ring he had given Shuichi catching his eye. "I know you think that I'm a bastard most of the time, but.. I really am trying not to be. I've been planning to ask you to marry me for a while now. I had wanted to take my time and do it right, but Tohma forced my hand. You're not... disappointed are you?"

"Disappointed?" Shuichi asked sounding pretty confused by the idea. He stepped closer and wrapped his arms around his lover. "This is the sweetest, most romantic thing you've ever done for me. I couldn't be happier. Yeah I kinda wish we didn't have the whole vampire thing to deal with and I coulda done without knowing _that_ about Tohma and we fight because I annoy or expect things your not ready to give. But none of that really matters when compared to this ring on my finger. I could die happy right now knowing you really, truly love me." That happiness radiated from the pink haired man as he pressed close to Yuki.

"I'm amazed you got all that out in one breath," Yuki blinked, embarrassed by most of Shuichi's words and partly annoyed with Tohma once more. Absently, he ran his fingers through soft hair. "I was just as shocked as you were to find out about Tohma and Sakuma-san. Shuichi... I _saw_ the thoughts in his head..." Yuki shuddered, mentally pushing them away again. "I don't know how, but... they were just suddenly there. And... For a moment I wanted to _kill_ Tohma for his arrogance."

"So not only can you sense emotions but you can actually read minds? That's soo cool... and a little creepy," Shuichi responded a little excited at learning more about the powers that Yuki was gaining. He decided not to comment on Tohma. The whole thing bothered him and he just wasn't ready to deal with it yet.

"Yeah, no shit," Yuki sighed, shutting the laptop and coaxing Shuichi onto his lap. "Very creepy." He was happy to let the matter of Tohma drop for the moment and simply held his lover in a pleasurable moment that should have been theirs right after their earlier love making. Why did it seem like it was too much to ask to spend some quality, uncomplicated time alone with Shuichi?

"Next time we need put Tohma in his place let's pick a different method," Shuichi said frowning lightly. The sex had been hot but knowing Tohma was watching had made the singer nervous. It wasn't an experience he was interested in repeating.

Yuki chuckled softly, ruffling Shuichi's hair. "Maybe not with Tohma watching, but I bet you wouldn't mind if it were Sakuma-san. Or Tat-kun."

Flushing beat red, _Shuichi_ tried to find the breath to deny any interest in either man. Unfortunately his mind was all to willing to pull up any number of fantasies the pink haired man had had that included Sakuma or Tatsuha. Unable to speak the vocalist shook his head vigorously in an attempt to dislodge the images and deny Yuki's suggestion.

"Oh god, you didn't... see what I was thinking, just now? Did you?" The last was asked in a very small voice as the color drained completely from the singer's face.

How many times in a day did he look at Yuki and picture the man naked or have some other fantasy? If Yuki could see or hear every thought that Shuichi had about that it could be disastrous. Let's face it when it came to Yuki the singer simply couldn't keep his mind clean. Hell who could? The man had the body of a god or a porn star.

"I did, and it's not like I can help it right now, Shuichi," Yuki pointed out, thinking his lover was being overly dramatic again. Besides, it's not like Yuki didn't have the same thoughts concerning the singer. But the inclusion of Ryuichi and his own brother were very amusing to say the least. "Your thoughts are as forceful as your personality. Maybe there's a way I can learn to.. shield them or something. To read them when I _choose_ too."

"I'm sorry. I'll try to think more quietly. And...," Shuichi blushed again, "I'm sorry for thinking of Sakuma-san and Tatsuha-kun like that. I would never actually _do_ any of that." The singer felt like he had cheated on some level by having those fantasies and knowing that Yuki had been subjected to them made him feel ten times worse about it.

"So long as those fantasies include me, I don't really care what you think Shuichi," Yuki murmured, grasping his lover's hand so he could place a kiss on his palm. "I know your heart belongs to me."


End file.
